Cupid's Blunder
by Chicke
Summary: the goddess of love's child cupid has gone missing from greece and finds his way into Japan. this little one is know for his mischief making. with a quiver of arrows and a bow on his side he reeks havoc in feudal era Japan. Part 1 of 2 SessKag
1. Opening Act

Cupid's Blunder 

THIS IS JUST A INTRO TO THE STORY SO YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON WHILE YOU READ.

High above the clouds in Greece was a huge white marble castle. In this castle lived a single mother and her son. The mother was the very embodiment of beauty and she had to be for she was the Goddess of Love. Her son though much older then he looks shares the looks of a human boy the age of 10. His name was cupid. Like his mother he was a mischief maker.

Since the boy was old enough to fly his mother had to keep a close watch over him. He was known for disappearing and reeking havoc on the world below. Just 2 years ago he escaped to America and shot a Indian princess and a English solder with one of his famous love arrows. Causing all sorts of problems for the princess and the solder. It took his mother a near month to clean up his mess.

Now it is spring and he has disappeared once again. 


	2. Who's Grabby Now

Join My Group :: http://groups.

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 2  
Who's Grabby Now?**

It was almost nightfall and they had been searching for jewel shards all day with no luck at all. Inuyasha had been very testy because of this fact. The group sat in a small clearing setting up camp.

Everyone had his or her share of work to do. Shippo was to get the firewood. Sango to get the water. Miroku was to light the fire with Kagome's Lighter. In addition, Inuyasha would sit in a tree gloomy keeping a watch out for trouble. While Kagome did all of the cooking.

"Inuyasha what kind of ramen do you want? I have Chicken and Oriental left." Kagome asked while setting up to cook.

On the mention of ramen, the hanyou's ears twitched and he turned on his perch to answer her. "Oriental." was all he said before turning back around.

Kagome sighed 'We had better find a jewel shard and quick. I don't know how much longer I can take this moody Inuyasha.' she thought to herself while fishing through her bag for the ramen.

Shippo had come back with an armful of branches for the fire and dropped them where Miroku would light it. "Here Miroku you can start the fire while I get more wood to last the night." Shippo said before darting off back into the woods to retrieve more twigs and branches.

Miroku got up from his seated position on a nearby log and started to build the fire. Off in the distance Sango could be seen with Kerira on her shoulder waking back to camp with the water.

**0oooo0**

In a clearing not far away sat a small group that consisted of three youkai and one small female ningen child.

A small girl with black hair in a lopsided ponytail and an orange-checkered kimono ran up to a tall handsome man with long silver hair. "Sesshomaru-sama Rin wants to get fish from the river please?" Rin asked with a brilliant smile.

The handsome man looked over to the little girl and nodded, "Jaken take Rin to the lake and fish." he said before he turned his head to stare at the setting sun.

A small green imp youkai holding a wooden staff heard his master's orders and jumped to it. "Let's go girl." he said to the ningen child while walking towards the lake.

She heard Jaken's call to her and she ran after him with a smile. "Thank you Jaken-sama!" she chirped sweetly. While he grumbled about useless children under his breath, but she did not seem to hear or did not care because the smile was still on her face.

After twenty minutes, Jaken and Rin returned from the river with a few fish they caught. Rin set about cleaning the fish while Jaken set up the fire. When the fire was set up Jaken started to cook the fish.

'Why does my lord insist on allowing a ningen child to travel with us?' a question he asked to himself more then one time a day. Of course, he would never voice that question unless he wanted to die. 'No one questions his lord and lives to tell the tale.' he thought grimly.

After a few hours, the camp set down to bed for the night.

**0oooo0**

There was a small boy with white wings and a bow with a quiver of blue arrows flying high in the sky. He was only a few miles from Inuyasha's camp. The small boy flew faster towards the camp when he saw the light of a fire and smoke. He touched down just outside the camp just hidden from the campers by a few trees while he observes the group. He saw a young onna wearing a black and pink outfit he had never seen before and he readied his bow. The onna still did not detect anyone behind her so she continued to walk towards the camp. The boy pulled an arrow out of his quiver and took aim at the young onna. He aimed and then let loose his arrow towards the onna. It flew true towards his target.

**0oooo0**

Sango was walking back to the camp with a handful of filled water bottles when she felt it. It felt like something bit her butt. She yelped and dropped the bottles while she turned around to see the offender. She was perplexed when she saw no one. She rubbed her bottom and bent down to pick up the bottles she dropped. When she arrived at the camp Miroku walked up to her to take some of the bottles from her.

"My dear Sango allow me to help you with these," he offered with a sheepish smile while taking bottles from her hands. She looked at him, blushed, and muttered, "Thanks." while looking him in the eye. Her body started to heat, her lower stomach tightened in a knot, and little invisible hearts flew around her head.

When Miroku took the bottles from Sango, he saw the strange look in her eyes. However, he decided to ponder that later so he turned to walk towards the fire. Before he reached the fire, he felt something that made him stop dead in his tracks. 'This is new.' he thought to himself while standing there unmoving while a hand caressed his butt. 

Sango retracted her hand from the Houshi's butt. Really, she could not help it. He had a great ass and her hand just itched to feel it.

She walked beside the Houshi and gave his butt a nice slap and said "Come on Houshi lets help set up camp." while walking past him.

Miroku then snapped out of his shock and continued to walk stunned.

Unbeknownst to them was a little boy in the bushes giggling like a teenage girl.

**0oooo0**

The group was sitting around the fire eating their ramen in a peaceful silence. They soon settled in for the night. Kagome and Shippo took up their customary position in her bag on the opposite side of the fire from Sango and Miroku. Inuyasha was in his high perch keeping watch on the group below. Sango set up her sleeping bag right on the side of Miroku's almost touching. He found this odd, but he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth so they all went off to sleep.

**0oooo0**

The Young boy in the bushes fell asleep giggling at the love struck onna.

**0oooo0**

When the sun started to rise for a new day Miroku was the first to wake. When he awoke, he could swear he was still dreaming. Because no way in hell would this, could this have been real. He turned his head toward Sango to see her pretty much sharing his bag. 'She must have crawled in during the middle of the night.' he thought. When he looked to her face, he saw her eyes flitter open and look at him with a smile. Her hand gently squeezed him and he took a quick gasp of breath while jumping from his bag. 'She did not just grab my! No!' he shook his head 'I can still feel her hand cupped against my penis! I cannot believe she did that.' he thought while looking at her suspiciously. "Sango my dear are you ok? You are not acting like you self lately." he asked

Sango looked at him with a smile and got up out of his bag and took a step toward him. "I am feeling fine my Houshi." she said while walking around him in a circle as if she was stalking her prey. "I just know what I want, and I intend on getting my way." she said while stepping closer to his face. "Don't you want to touch me Houshi?" she ask quietly in his ear. He could feel her breath on his ear and it caused a pleasurable shudder down his body. "Don't you want to touch me?" she asks while licking the shell of his ear. "Don't you want to taste me?" she asked while pressing her body to his. She looked into his eyes, "Don't you want me Miroku? Don't you want to feel me with no clothes on?"

Miroku was just standing stiff he could not move if he wanted to. The things she was saying to him made his manhood react instantly. 'Oh how I want you!' he said to himself. When she pressed her body to his he grabbed her waist and assisted her in pressing flush against him. She was leaning in to invite him to her lips, he was more then happy to take the invitation. However, they were not able to continue on their journey to each other's lips. A cough had disrupted them and they let go of each other rather quickly.

Inuyasha was in his perch watching Sango and Miroku talk. He could not hear walk she was saying but he could tell it was something lecherous by the look in the Houshi's eyes and the stiffness of his body. When they embraced each other, he knew he had to stop them or suffer watching them have sex in front of him. 'Oh hell no!' he thought while he coughed to break them apart. When they broke apart, he looked at the flushed faces of both of them "We need to pack up so we can leave. I'll wake Kagome." he said before he turned to do just that.

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru rose from his position by the tree, walked to his vassal Jaken, and kicked him awake. "Jaken we leave in a half hour." he said while turning and returning to his previous spot by the tree.

Jaken jerked awake and started to break camp. He turned to the ningen child and woke her none too gently, "Wake up you brat!" he spat then turned to finish his duty.

Half hour later the group was ready to move. Sesshomaru took the lead he lifted his head slightly in the air to scent it for danger. 'My half breed half brother is on my lands. I think it is time I pay him a visit.' with that thought he turned towards the direction the half-breed was and began to walk.

**0oooo0**

"Inuyasha which way are we heading?" asked a grumpy Kagome. She had been rudely awakened by an irate hanyou and only had been given time for a quick wash before they where ready to leave.

"Feh, we are heading further west today. This is the only area we have not checked on for shards yet." said the irritable Inuyasha while leading the way down a trail.

Sighing at her friends attitude Kagome looked back to see that Sango and Miroku were walking together. That was not the weird part though the weird part was she was hanging all over him and he looked quite scared. She let out a quiet giggle at the site they made. 'I wonder what has gotten into Sango. Did Miroku confess his love or something? I'll just have to ask her later.' she thought while she continued to walk down the path behind Inuyasha.

Sango was walking along the path with her beloved Houshi. She was content, 'The only thing I would fix would be the fact his great ass was covered.' she thought while she reached for his butt. "You really do have a nice ass Miroku." she said quietly in his ear. She watched as he turned his head to look at her and she smiled.

Miroku was just walking along the path minding his own business when he felt Sango grab him and whisper in his ear. He turned his head and looked at her 'I should return the favor. I have not felt her since yesterday and I miss her bottom very much.' he thought as he watched her smile. He returned one of his own, reached out with his 'cursed hand', and massaged her butt. "As do you my dear Sango." he said expecting the slap but never came. Instead, she seemed to lean into his hand, now he was utterly lost.

Inuyasha just stopped dead in his tracks and sniffed the air furiously. His whole body tensed and he whispered one word, "Sesshomaru!"

Everyone tensed at that one word and readied their weapons for battle. 


	3. Enter Sesshomaru

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 3  
Enter Sesshomaru**

The young boy woke up with all the noise the group was making. He peeked out of his hiding place to spy on the onna. He found it utterly amusing that mortal men do not know what to do with a lustful female. He may look young but he was not, he was stuck with the body of a child until his powers evolved. He looked ten years old but he is actually two-hundred years old. Therefore, matters of lust were nothing new to him. He watched as they walked down a path and he followed closely behind, but not so close he could have been detected.

He would never get sick of watching mortals they were so entertaining. He watched as the group stilled and readied their weapons for a visitor. He watched with great interest, 'Oh, new beings to play with!' he thought excitedly.

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru was walking down the path with the scent of the half breed grew stronger, 'He is coming this way.' he thought as he said, "Jaken protect Rin the hanyou is coming."

"Y- yes Milord!" Jaken squeaked while pulling Ah Un by his reins and a ningen child trailing on the side of him.

Right before they entered the area, where his half-breed half brother's pack was he, told Jaken and Rin to take cover in a bush overlooking the field as Sesshomaru walked into their view.

**0oooo0**

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" yelled an angry Inuyasha while he jumped forward pulling his sword from its sheath and transforming it. "If it's Tessaiga you can forget it!" he spat before he charged rashly at the calm stoic youkai.

The group watched from the sidelines. They were well used to the warring brothers and their quarrels so they would only intervene when necessary. In other words if Inuyasha is going to be killed they were ready to stop it before that could happen. Kagome readied her bow and pulled an arrow out of her quiver to be ready if needed.

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha brashly charged him, 'He will never learn.' he thought while he pulled Toukijin from its sheath. The sounds of metal clashing fills the air as Inuyasha swung and Sesshomaru blocked, or Sesshomaru sliced and Inuyasha blocked. Back and forth, they fought. Cuts here and scrapes there on Inuyasha while Sesshomaru was perfectly uninjured.

**0oooo0**

The boy watched as the fight started. He was never one for violence so he quickly saw a way to end it. He took an arrow, aimed at one of the fighters, and released. The blue arrow flew through the sky and hit its target. He wasted no time in getting around to the other side to shot the other.

_Cling_

Clash

Cling

**0oooo0**

"What the Fuck was that?" Screamed a nervous Inuyasha when He felt something hit him in the ass. He went to turn to see but there was nothing on his ass. Those few seconds he was not watching his brother were the worst thing he could have possibly done while in a swordfight. "Ahh!" he screamed as Sesshomaru's sword pierced his stomach and he twisted the blade.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent half breed." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

**0oooo0**

The young boy made it to the other side of the field, grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and took aim. He heard the taller silver haired man speak to the dog-eared boy when he shot the arrow. He watched as it flew through the air and hit its target. However, the man did not flinch.

**0oooo0**

Kagome watched the fight when she saw Inuyasha get stabbed, 'No!' her mind screamed while her mouth screamed "INUYASHAAAA!" She took aim with her arrow and screamed "NO!!" while running towards them. She let her arrow fly missing on purpose to get their attention. "Please stop fighting this is ridiculous for Kami sake" she screamed while readying another arrow to shot at Sesshomaru if he did not stop.

**0oooo0**

While twisting the blade he saw a pink purifying arrow fly right by him. He looked in the direction it came from and saw an onna running screaming something he could not understand. He pulled away from Inuyasha allowing him to fall to the ground. Sesshomaru started to feel strange while looking at the onna. She had long raven hair flowing in the wind her clothing strange but alluring at the same time. He lifted his nose in the air to scent her when the most delicious scent reached him, 'Spring rain and cherry blossoms with a hint of morning dew combined with the scent of her innocence and purity, a tint of spice signifying she was on the borderline of maturity.' The promise in her scent was making him slightly dizzy. He wanted more of it and he would get it.

When Sesshomaru withdrew his sword, Inuyasha fell to the ground. He was in pain. He looked up to the sky and saw they were being watched. She was the most beautiful onna he had ever seen. She looked like an angel flying on a feather. Red eyes and dark hair, he just wanted to touch her. Pain and wounds temporarily forgotten he stood up looking at the onna of his dreams. When she made eye contact, his heart fluttered. He took a few steps in her direction, Sesshomaru and his friends completely forgotten.

**0oooo0**

The young boy watched with amusement at the tall youkai staring at the priestess, 'Oh shoot, I have to get the girl too!' with that thought he headed toward the other side of the field again.

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru stalked up to the girl giving her the most predatory look he could muster with the amount of desire coursing through him in that moment.

Kagome stood there, her arrow pointed at him, "Don't come any closer! I mean it I will shoot!" she said nervously.

He regarded her with a single brow raised. Faster then the eye could see he disarmed her.

She gave off a slight "eep!" sound when she saw her weapon gone and the youkai a hair's breadth away from her.

She was about to yell, scream, anything to get this youkai away when she felt it. Something bit her butt. She quickly looked behind her and saw nothing. Then she felt her feet lifting from the ground and her stomach meeting a hard shoulder. "PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed kicking and punching while he jumped off in a direction opposite from the group. 

**0oooo0**

In the bushes, Jaken watched in horror as his master kidnapped Inuyasha's wench and then left him there with them. He raced out of the bush yelling "Sesshomaru-sama wait for us!… Sesshomaru-sama!?." he ran in the direction when he felt a stinging sensation on his rear. He spun around to see what it was when a little off in the distance he saw the most beautiful creature he ever laid eyes on.

**0oooo0**

Off in the forest watched a silent spectator. She watched as her Hanyou's brother carried off her reincarnation. She surveyed the area to find Inuyasha and what she saw made her blood boil in betrayal. She walked out of the forest intent on making the hanyou pay for betraying her with Naraku's incarnation.

She was intercepted by a small green Gama telling her how beautiful she was and how he would give her many Gama babies. She almost puked, it was disgusting. She walked by him not paying him any more attention.

**0oooo0**

Inuyasha walked up to the most exotic onna he had ever laid eyes on. "Kagura my love come here." he cooed to her. She gave him a weird look but otherwise stayed where she was. "Love I do not want to have to force you to come down here." he said again, when he got no respond he jumped high onto a tree to get closer to her. When he came closer she was just too shocked to move, which resulted in her getting pulled off her feather and into the arms of the Hanyou. When he placed her on her feet, she was going to punch him when instead he shocked the shit out of her.

When Inuyasha was sure she was firmly on the ground he took that moment to claim her lips in a passionate kiss.

Kagura was at a loss of what to do so she began to push against his chest, but as she did, he only held her closer.

**0oooo0**

Miroku was shocked still. His friends had gone insane. Inuyasha was making out with Kagura, Sesshomaru even though he was not his friend; it was still weird that he took off with Kagome. Moreover, it did not look like he would kill her lecherous thoughts enter here. Then there was Jaken and his weird crush on Kikyo. Not to mention Sango had been groping him for the last day or so.

"What! Am I the only sane one here?" he called out to his friends but no one listened to him.

**0oooo0**

Shippo was watching everything from the sidelines not far from where Rin and Jaken were hiding. As he watched, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fight then Kagome intercepted. He watched as Sesshomaru took off with her and Inuyasha make out with Kagura. He turned his head to see Jaken leaving the bush he was in then out of nowhere goes to Kikyo. He then looked to where Miroku and Sango were to see what they were doing when he heard what Miroku said.

'What is going on here?' he said to himself before he decided to walk towards Rin.

**0oooo0**

Rin was happy that her Sesshomaru-sama found a nice lady. She found it funny that Jaken liked an onna that was dressed as a ningen priestess. She was jarred from her thoughts when she saw the little fox come into her view. "Kawaii!" she squeaked.

Shippo look behind him and saw no one, he blushed and his tail twitched. Rin giggled. He looked at her again and twitched his tail when she giggled again he smirked at her. "Hi I am Shippo." said the little kitsune while he began to walk towards her.

She looked at the cute fox "I am Rin!" she exclaimed happily. "Do you want to play with Rin until Rin's Sesshomaru-sama comes back?" she asked the kit.

He looked at her "Yes." was all he said before she took his hand and went off to play.

**0oooo0**

Jaken watched as the love of his life walked past him toward the hanyou. He squawked in outrage, "Don't go near that half-breed!" he called to Kikyo.

She paused and looked at him with an annoyed expression in her usual lifeless eyes and continued to walk. He followed his love closely behind her not trusting the hanyou for a minute.

**0oooo0**

About ten miles from the clearing Sesshomaru and Kagome landed near a hot springs. He placed her on her feet while she was yelling at him. "What do you want with me Sesshomaru?!" she demanded while she looked up into his face. "Because if it is…" she stopped when she met his eyes. A wave of desire had overcome her and she watched as he stepped closer to her keeping eye contact.

He bent down to whisper huskily in her ear, "I want you."

She shivered from the sound of his voice. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue on her ear.


	4. Mistake? Or No

http://groups.

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 4  
Mistake? Or No.**

Throughout the clearing all, the lovesick couples frolicking. Little Cupid could not have been any more amused. He knew the risks of using his arrows, but he did not care one little bit.

It was not his problem if they let their desire steer their actions. The only way a person under the affects of the arrow would consummate their newfound love, was if they already had some kind of fleeting emotion for that person.

His arrows were tricky like that. They did have a side effect, a rather big one. 'Not my problem.' cupid thought to himself.

He knew that once the couple under the effects of the arrow had sex, they would be in a sense under the spell whenever they were close.

He did feel bad for the onna in red and white with the Gama chasing after her. He snickered at the thought. 'There is no way they would have sex. There is no way she held any feelings for the Gama. Nevertheless, it was still a funny thought, that whenever they crossed paths he would have the urge and desires for her again. But like I said no way!' he stifled a giggle behind his hand.

He watches the Gama walk after the onna in red and white 'I have to take care of her too. The hatred and rage showing in her aura as she watches the dog-eared boy might prove to be a problem. I might be able to have more fun yet!' he thought with a giggle at the idea of the girl and the Gama in love, or maybe I should have her see someone else?' he asked himself. 'As long as she is not looking at the dog eared boy it will be fine.' he thought while getting ready to complete his next task.

**0oooo0**

Renewing her struggles to get free from the ragging lunatic that was Inuyasha, Kagura wiggled one of her arms free. Once she had her freedom she pulled back and with all her strength, she let the Hanyou have it.

_SLAP_

That noise was the only sound that was heard within the clearing. On the ground at Kagura's feet was an unconscious Inuyasha with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"You stupid Hanyou! What in the seven levels of hell has gotten into you!? Who do you think you are kissing me like that?!" Kagura asked fuming. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears she was so pissed. 'Just who the hell does he think he is!?' was all she could think while looking down at the unconscious form of Inuyasha.

Never one to let a good opportunity pass her by she began to think of her situation in a new light. 'if Inuyasha says he loves me then he will help free me to prove it. If I know anything about Inu Youkai they cannot handle the idea of their onna belonging to anyone besides them. Especially when she belongs to another male.

He may be useful to me, but he is mistaken if he thinks I will play the lovesick girl as the miko had. I will not stand for another female kissing my male. Yes, I think this may work. With enough incentive he will kill Naraku or die trying.' she thought while looking at the prone Inuyasha.

**0oooo0**

Kikyo watched the display with distain. She did not care that Kagura slapped him, she only cared that he tried to kiss her in the first place. Blinded with jealousy she took her bow from her shoulder, and withdrew an arrow. Notching the arrow, she readied to fire when she felt something pinch her ass. She swung around to see who dared to assault her body. She saw the disgusting green Gama looking at her breast. She narrowed her eyes dangerously while her body turned to the same direction she looked. She slowly stalked towards him, he was not looking at her face yet but as she moved closer, his eyes meet hers.

Then she froze.

Unfamiliar emotions filled her clay body, while she looked at the Gama whose name she did not recall. Upon realizing this, "What is your name?" she asked sweetly.

Jaken looked at his love as she asked his name. Her sweet voice calling to him he answered, "Jaken, Lady Miko my name is Jaken. And yours?" he replied trying to act smooth.

Kikyo looked at Jaken with a smile "Kikyo. Jaken-sama my name is Kikyo."

Before she could say anything else, Jaken began to speak and she listened to him like his words where her life line "Kikyo, what a wonderful name. Your name is almost as beautiful as you are my dear Kikyo."

Kikyo blushed at the compliment "Thank you Jaken that was sweet." she said while taking a seat on the ground.

Jaken watched as she sat down, ready to take advantage of her new position he began to walk toward her then spoke, "Not as sweet as you. Everything about you is wonderful," he said while walking to her side. When she looked at him he made his move.

**0oooo0**

Sango was next to Miroku when she heard him speak. She walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I am not insane. If anything, I have never seen things more clearly in my life. I want you Miroku." she said while licking the shell of his ear.

He shivered, the feel of her tongue brush his ear gave him sensations he had never felt. He had been with onna before but he never loved anyone as he loved Sango.

"I love you." she whispered huskily in his ear as if reading his thoughts.

"I want your body as I want your heart. Aren't you sick of just groping?" she whispered as she pressed her body to his. His arms wrapped around her frame as he began to fall under the seduction she was weaving on him.

"Wouldn't you like to see what you touch?" she whispered while gliding his hand to her breast.

"Wouldn't you like to taste my lips?" she whispered as she licked his bottom lip seductively.

'What has gotten into her?' was the only thought Miroku seemed able to comprehend.

"Don't you want to feel my flesh against yours in the most intimate manner?" She whispered while separating his robes to touch his chest.

"Don't you want you want to make love to me?" she whispered while pressing her heat to his hardened member.

"Yes." was his single reply.

**0oooo0**

"I want you too." was all Kagome could say before Sesshomaru claimed her lips in a fevered kiss. His lips were soft but the pressure was hard as he showed her his desire in a single kiss. Kagome heard of kisses like these, the ones that make your toes curl. 'And my toes are curling.' she thought as she returned the kiss with equal desire.

If they stopped to think about what was happening they would have known something was wrong.

Kagome for one was so virginal this was her first 'French kiss'.

Sesshomaru for another would have found it strange that he wanted a ningen onna as badly as he did. He was a supposed ningen hater; they were like insects to him. Nevertheless, they had never stopped to think. Their actions fueled by instinct lead them on further.

Wrapping her hand around his neck as he pushed her flush against his body a pleasure filled moan escaped her throat.

The sound was the most exotic thing the youkai lord had ever heard. He wanted to hear it more. He wanted her to scream his name in the throws of passion, and he always got what he wanted.

This would be no different; 'I will have this onna!' was his only thought as his hands moved to pick her up by her rear as he moved them over to a tree.

Her back pressed against the tree, his tongue in her mouth, her ass in his hands as he massaged her, another moan escaped her. Taking her hands from his shoulders, she ran them down his chest.

His muscles twitched in response, and then he smelled her arousal. 'She likes touching me.' he thought with satisfaction. "Tell me what you want." he purred his voice low and the tone spoke of many things to her.

Sex was one of them, and her arousal strengthened ten fold.

**0oooo0**

"Yes." said the Houshi as he surrendered to his desire. He was a Houshi yes, but primarily he was a man. His arms tightened from their place around her; he gazed in to her eyes longingly. Slowly so she could change her mind if she didn't want this, he began to lower his head to hers. First their lips just brushed with the slightest touch, when she did not pull away he lowered his lips to hers once more.

This time with added pressure, his mouth on hers, he licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance and she opened for him. Lost in the sensations he picked her up bridal style and walked off into the woods lips still attached passionately kissing.

Walking just beyond the tree line they used the trees for cover, and continued where they left off. Never once had they stopped kissing on their journey for privacy.

Sango's hands fisted the Houshi's robs and almost violently wrenched them off. Her body was burning; her desire was overwhelming she could not help herself. She shuttered at the feel of his bare chest beneath her fingers and she marveled at his physique. His pectorals flexing under her ministrations, he was a marvelous man both inside and out.

Miroku's lust hazed mind registered when Sango disrobed him and he quickly went to work to 'return the favor', insert lecherous smile here. He reached for her obi and made quick work of untying and tossing it aside. Starting at her collarbone, he used his caressing hands to slip the kimono off her body and down to her ankles.

**0oooo0**

Kikyo and Jaken still sat in the field talking. Well at least Jaken was, he was doing the very thing he was best at, "complimenting incessantly".

"My beautiful Kikyo, what is an angel like you doing this far away from the heavens?" Jaken asked while Kikyo blushed prettily.

"I know you must have fallen. That is it you are a fallen angel. Because there is no way a mortal can look as beautiful as you," He continued.

This Jaken wants nothing more than to spend his days basking in your beauty," he continued relentlessly.

"Jaken you flatter me too much. It is I who is lucky to have met a youkai like you!" Kikyo said trying to catch up with his compliments.

"You are not only fierce, but you are loyal, compassionate, fearless, and a great warrior. I can tell by how you hold your staff. There is none who can match you." Kikyo continued lovingly.

"Oh Kikyo you make this Jaken so happy, I want you to be my mate. We both can be vassals to Lord Sesshomaru. He is the strongest youkai in these lands. None can match his strength. He is as strong as he is beautiful.

I am afraid should he see the wonderful onna you are he will fall in love. I know he would not be able help it. After all you are far too desirable for your own good." he finished while leaning into her to capture her lips on his slimy beak. When their lips touched, he took his chance to indulge his tongue and taste her.

When his beak touched her lips, she was shocked it was hard and slimy. When she felt the slime on his lips, she gasped in surprised disgust. However, she could not stop, for some reason her body would not react to what her brain was telling it to do. When she felt his tongue in her mouth, she felt bile rise in her throat at the taste of the slime.

When the kiss broke so did her restraint not to puke. Face tinted blue she bent forward then puked all over him.

**0oooo0**

Kagura was still with the unconscious hanyou and he did not look like he would be moving anytime soon. She did not think she hit him that hard 'Did I hit him to hard?' she pondered while looking at the unmoving lump on the ground.

**0oooo0**

"Tell me what you want?" 

Kagome's breathing sped up with the sound of his sexy voice. Her ear tingled from his breath as she tried her best to form words "I want…" she started softly while she stuck her tongue slightly out her mouth to lick her bottom lip while bringing it in-between her teeth. Then slowly and seductively releasing it "…You." she finished breathlessly.

She had never felt a need like this before and she did not understand it. However, confusions were quickly overridden by the sheer power of her desire to be with him. She felt that if she were intimate with him then her life would be much happier with him in it. She could not explain the feeling; it was like being complete again. When she was in his arms it was like the harsh realities of the world could not harm her where she was. She did not want to part from that feeling.

Sesshomaru watched her release her bottom lip telling him she want him. He thought she was a temptress, her innocence spurring him. While her desire called his body a to reaction he would never soon forget. He felt like he was on top of the world. Like he had, all he needed right then, and would not part with it for anything.

He bent down to catch her lips once more in a heated kiss while her feet touched the ground and his hands roamed over her willing body. Breaking from the kiss so she could breathe he left a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her cheek to her jaw. Then continued on his journey down her neck, sucking, licking, and nipping at her slender throat while mewls of pleasure were heard.

He trailed a single claw down her shirt and cutting a clean rip down the center, careful of the fragile skin underneath. Once he finished he slipped the shirt off her shoulders on to the ground. He pulled back to look at her.

Giving a puzzled look at her bra then back to her face, she understood he did not know what it was. Reaching around her to unhook it his hands stilled her movement. Bringing her captured hands to his obi, she began to untie the knot. After a few tugs and pulls, the obi joined the clothes on the ground.

Bring her hands back up to his chest she separated his kimono and with feather light touches she pushed it off him to gather around his ankles. With her fingers, she traced the plains of his chest while grinding her core in to his hardened member trying to relieve some pressure.

He responded with a groan the sensations making his toes curl. Hands on the band of her skirt he pushed it down. He was pleasantly surprised with what met his sight.

All she was wearing was two small pieces of cloth that covered her most private of areas. He had never before seen an onna wear so much, but so little at the same time. It was utterly enticing.

Following her direction from earlier he felt behind her back and figured out how it unhooked. He quickly unhooked her bra and allowed his eyes to feast on her flesh. She was enchanting. Her face tinged pink with desire, lips bruised from his kisses. She was staring at him with sexy bedroom eyes.

Feeling him reach for her bra, she leaned forward to make it easier. Once that was off, she looked at him. The sight astounded her. He looked carnal his youkai blood was so heated the rim of his eyes tinged red. He looked so sexy. She reached for the tie of his hakama and quickly untied it letting the fabric pool around his ankles.

** Lemon **

He stepped out of is piled clothing and kicked them off to the side, while moving her to the ground. Once settled over her in-between her thighs he used a single claw to cut through the string that held her underwear on.

Once it was free, Kagome lifted her hips to allow him to take it out from under her. Her core pressed against him because of her movements.

A low growl escaped him when she pressed her now naked core against the bare flesh of his hardened member. On his knees leaning over her he left oven mouth kisses on her chest, until he came to her nipple. He licked it gently, and she moaned while arching her back into him in response.

Her hands lightly rubbing down the spine of his back making him shutter. She bends her leg bringing it up to his waist and wrapping it around. Bringing his lower half closer to him brazenly, silently giving his permission to continue.

He almost lost what control he had left when he felt her leg wrap around him bring him closer to her wet core heated with her passion. However, he did not he held control pressing his groin into her to lessen the pressure and pain he felt from the unchecked desire. After a few times he began to kiss, lick, and nip down the plans of her stomach working his way to his goal.

Her body arched and ached with tremendous force begging him on wards with her moans of pleasure. She was on fire, her body burned for him. She had a need that felt like it as impossible to quench.

Once Sesshomaru made his way down her stomach, he inhaled the scent of her desire. It smelled so good he had to taste her. Using his fingers to open her treasures to him, he used his tongue to tease her nub.

Her essence coated her, and he greedily lapped it up. Licking, Sucking and nibbling her nub her screams enhanced in volume. Using a finger, he gently entered her body mindful of his claws, he ban to thrust in and out repeatedly. Her moans and pants mixed with his growls of delight, he loved the way she tasted.

When he met her maiden head, he pulled his finger out a little bit and extended his claw to cut the thin piece of tissue claiming her virginity. Her cries of pain were smothered by a moan of pleasure as his mouth never left her clit.

He felt her muscles clench around his fingers signifying she was close so he sped up his ministrations.

She felt her hold convulse as if a coil was being tightened to the point of snapping. Her world was soon white, an explosion in her body had her screaming "Sesshomaru" pant moan pant pant as she came down from her climax.

He did not give her too much time because he was back up her body member positioned at her entrance. "Are you ready?" he asks voice think with lust.

"Yes" was her single word reply and she felt him enter her body slowly careful not to hurt her unnecessarily. Once he was completely inside he stilled to allow her to get use to him. After a few moments she moved experimentally and the sensations were back, ten fold.

Taking her moan as a cue to go he began to move slowly in and out slowly gaining pace. Her body met him thrust for thrust. When she could no longer keep up, she just held on and let him, have total control.

Her screams got louder and longer as her climax was beginning to rise. His body tensed ready for his own release. He sped up pounding into her faster and harder, her muscles clenched his member as her orgasm came with vengeance.

She was so tight and wet she felt so good. When her muscles clenched around him that was all her could take. He pounded into her mercilessly as his own orgasm took him, spilling his seed inside her womb.

Sweating and panting quietly he slowly pulled out and she made a noise of protest against his actions. Looking into her eyes his male ego rising at the obvious satisfaction he saw there. He sifted to the side of her and gathered her into his arms and they fell into a light sleep.

** Fini **

It was beginning to get dark when Inuyasha finally came to. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Kagura sitting by his side. He jumped in alarm, looked around him, and noticed no one else was around. Looking at Kagura, he remembered everything.

The fight with Sesshomaru that he had, Sesshomaru taking off with Kagome to god knows where, his declaration of love to Kagura then Kikyo showing up… everything. He started to panic when his memories told him the full implication of what had happened. Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome... hours ago.

"SHIT!" 


	5. Disbelief

http://groups.

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 5  
Disbelief**

Fifteen minutes later Sesshomaru woke up, he was lying still on the ground his arm wrapped around Kagome possessively. To bad he was not sure where he was or who he was with.

His consciousness slowly coming back he half registered he is on the ground naked with his arm around someone. A light sniff told him all he needed to know. He had just rutted with someone on the forest ground and had no idea how he got there or who he had just rutted with. He slowly opened his eyes. All he could see was black hair, but that was not the problem. The problem was she was undoubtedly ningen, he just rutted in the forest with some unknown ningen!

He leaned forward to scent her better and once he did his eyes widened considerably when he realized he knew that scent. This was not an unknown ningen; this was his brother's wench. It was then his memories decided to come rushing back.

He was beside himself. 'I seduced a ningen!' he thought in disbelief. He clearly remembered her yelling at him to take her back. However, one look from him and she melted, that was an unpredictable boost to his male ego.

He knew he was a good-looking youkai but to make a girl loose all resolve to fight with a look was incredible, especially when that particular female was an enemy. He had always been known as a ladies' man but this was ridicules. Women wanted to grace his bed in hopes he would claim them, they only wanted the title that came with being his mate. However, he knew this was not the case with this particular female.

He knew this because she would not be with Inuyasha if it were. An ironic smirk graced his face, 'How will Inuyasha take it when he learns I had bedded his miko? By the scent of her virgin blood I had rutted her before he could.' he thought while attentively sniffing.

Carefully unwrapping himself as to not waken her, he began to dress. He inspected her clothes and knew she would freak. Her shirt had a tear right down the middle. He had no idea how to handle this and for once in his life, he was nervous.

He did not like it one bit.

**0oooo0**

Kagome's sleep fogged mind started to clear as she began to wake. She could feel a slight breeze across her naked skin. 'WHAT?! NAKED!' her mind screamed as her eyes flew open. Looking down she could see she was indeed naked. Looking down at the dried blood on her thigh she realized she had lost her virginity last night, "How did this happen?" she whispered to herself.

Looking around for her clothes, she saw them next to her and began to dress. She looked around and noticed the one person she did not think to see. "Sesshomaru!" she whispered as he turned his head to regard her.

When their eyes met her memories returned. She groaned, 'Fuck! I have to bathe. I need to get this blood off me.' was her only thought. She brought her hand up to her face to cover her burning cheeks trying to hide her embarrassment.

Sesshomaru heard her talk to herself but paid her no mind. He only turned when he heard her say his name. Once he looked at her, he could tell she had remembered what happened.

Kagome was looking towards the water. Picking up her skirt, she headed toward the hot springs. Bathing as quickly as she could she got out and began to dress the best she could under the situation.

She walked back towards where Sesshomaru was he was still sitting watching her. She closed her eyes for a moment wishing that it all was just some bad dream. When she opened them, he was still there looking at her. She groaned again. "This is… Awkward."

"Hn." was her response.

"Um… look, I don't know how what happened last night to lead us where we are. However, we are obviously back to ourselves, so if you do not tell anyone nether will I. Can we… uh… keep this a secret? I am pretty sure that what ever happened to me to make me feel the way I did happened to you too. So it makes no sense to dwell on such things when it's much easier to forget it happened?" she said more trying to convince herself then anyone else.

Sesshomaru listened to what she said, 'She does not know what lead to our rutting. That makes both of us.' he thought with a grunt. 'Secret huh… Forget it? Not likely. I can still feel what it was like to be inside of her. As much as it shames me, she was the best rut I've had, and the only ningen. Nevertheless, it would probably be best to keep it a secret. No one can know of this, it will cause all sorts of problems.' he thought while nodding his head in agreement. "Yes we should not tell anyone of this. If you do I will erase your existence." he said arrogantly.

Her face flushed with anger, "Why you arrogant, ARGG!! Like I would want anyone to know that I and you… argg!... No way!" she said while fisting her hands on her hips and turning in the direction of the camp and walking off.

'That bitch! Who does she think she is! She should feel privileged that her ningen body joined with mine!' he fumed narrowing his eyes in her direction. 'Still I have to go get Rin and Jaken.' he thought while getting up and going in the same direction as the Miko.

Once he caught up with her he picked her up over his shoulder and took to the air to get back faster.

"Put me down right now! What do you think you are doing?" she screamed in outrage.

"Silence, we are heading back to your camp," he said with finality.

So of course, she shut up and held on. All the while thinking 'How do I get myself into all this shit.'

**0oooo0**

Jaken and Kikyo were sitting in the clearing kissing. He was getting brave and decided to have Roman hand and Russian fingers going straight for her breast.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" a yell could be heard but they paid it no mind. It was not important at this time.

**0oooo0**

Inuyasha was going to find Kagome when he saw Jaken kissing his Kikyo. "WHAT THE FUCK!" he shouted while stalking towards them. He was going to take that Gama away from his Kikyo.

Walking up behind him hand fisted one swift movement and Jaken was knocked out on the ground. Kikyo looked at Jaken then to Inuyasha in tears.

"How could you Inuyasha! You hurt my Jaken!" she said angrily.

Inuyasha took a step back in reflex from her tone. She just sounded like Kagome when he was about to be sat until his back gave out. Realizing what he was doing he stepped forward, his face red with embarrassment and anger, "How could I? You were letting that stinky slimy Gama touch you. What is wrong with you, have you lost your mind? What is wrong with you?" he asked almost yelling.

Kikyo looked at him seemingly unaffected by his words "That is easy Inuyasha, I love him! Now stop being jealous and move on." she said in a huff turning her head away from the flabbergasted Inuyasha.

"Why you!..." he said while fisting his hand in attempt to control his anger. "I don't need this shit!" he stated before turning away. It was at that time that Jaken awoke, being constantly hit; kicked, thrown by Sesshomaru his recovery time was unbelievable.

Grumbling under his breath Jaken looked up and the first person he saw was the hanyou, "What are you doing here half-breed where is Sesshomaru-sama?" he asked momentarily groggy.

"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked red faced as he stalked in front of Jaken. "My bastard brother kidnapped Kagome. And my only guess is what ever happened to us happened to him as well." he said kind of nervous about what was happening to his friend with Sesshomaru right now.

Squawking at Inuyasha he demanded, "Lord Sesshomaru would never do that with a filthy ningen!" he spat and at that moment, his memories came back. Turning his head almost afraid that it was true, he was met with the view of Kikyo where he had left her. 'Oh god, thank god he is not here to see my shame!' Jaken thought while trying to back away from them.

As Kikyo noticed Jaken attempting to leave so she got up ready to follow her love anywhere.

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru walked into camp with Kagome on his shoulder. He silently put her down on her feet and she stumbled back a little. Grabbing her shoulder to steady her she whispered a small, "Thank you."

'Now why did I do that?' he asked himself at a loss of what to do, 'It was reflex. Rin has been with me too long. Yes, that must be what it is.' he thought to himself trying to make excuses on why he would save a ningen a fall on her face.

After righting herself, she turned and saw the funniest thing she had ever seen! It was a sight she was never likely to forget. Glancing at Sesshomaru, 'I guess I got the good end of the trouble for once.' she thought with a giggle. 'At least he's hot. I cannot believe Kikyo chasing after Jaken like a lovesick teen. Oh the irony is wonderful!' she thought ruefully.

When he heard her giggle he looked down to her to see what she thought was so funny, following her line of vision, the corner of his lip twitched with what he saw. 'This will be the most action Jaken will ever see.' he thought while looking to the miko again, 'I still can not believe we rutted. I cannot believe how good it was. How could a ningen onna be a better rut then any other youkai I have bedded? My beast has never been this… satisfied before. The amount of contentment I now feel is equivalent to the aftereffect of bloodlust.' he thought while remembering the one and only time he went into a blood rage when his father was killed by that mortal.

'Is this what father saw in them? Is this why he had a love for ningen? Ridiculous!' he thought while stepping forward gaining their attention.

**0oooo0**

When Jaken tried to walk away Kikyo followed, "Leave me be wench!" he spat while walking faster.

"But my love I can never leave you again." she said following him faithfully.

Hearing this he did the only thing he could, he ran away. "Get away you undead Miko wench!" he yelled slightly panting from running with his staff of two heads.

"But Jaken my love I will follow you to the ends of the earth. I love you my slimy stinky gama youkai!" she proclaimed while chasing after the retreating Jaken.

It was then that they noticed the new occupants of the clearing.

"Milord!" Jaken squeaked while running towards Sesshomaru. "This wench will not leave me be! Please help your lowly servant!" he begged almost in tears.

If Sesshomaru did not have so much control he would have laughed at the picture they made.  
"What is wrong Jaken, you cannot handle your woman?" he asked smugly while the corner of his lip twitched in amusement. 'This is quite entertaining. At least I was not stuck with someone who smelled as horrible as the undead miko does.' he thought while turning to retrieve Rin. 


	6. What Happened?

http://groups.

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 6  
What happened?**

The next few days where spent with Kagome being deathly silent. Everyone kept asking questions, except of course while Sango and Miroku would sneak off into the forest to be alone.

However, she answered no one, just changing the subject whenever her disappearance that day was brought up. She only spoke about it once with Sango and Miroku when Inuyasha was gone from camp.

Her friends were starting to get nervous.

**0oooo0**

Inuyasha was especially nervous, he noticed her scent had changed somewhat. No longer was her scent so innocent now there was a slight muskiness that signified she was an onna, no longer a child.

Not knowing the full implications of what that meant he dropped the subject in favor of not being sat. It still bothered him, he could still see the marks on her neck from where he could only guess it was sucked on or nibbled a bit too hard.

He was not totally upset knowing that they were under some sort of spell when it happened and they could not help themselves. This he knew for sure! That was something he could never forget. If Kagura did not knock him out, they could have ended up in the same boat as Sango and Miroku.

'Though they don't seem to be complaining about It.' he thought bitterly that if he was not knocked unconscious then he could have had sex with the wind witch. Shivering at the thought, he turned his head to look at Kagome's neck again, noting the marks still had not faded yet.

'Her skin seems to glow with satisfaction since that day, it's kind of unnerving not knowing what happened between them.' he thought with a cringe at the idea, it was too unreal that something like that could have ever happened.

'She is a ningen after all, and he hates ningen.' Inuyasha thought trying to convince himself that there was no other reason for their behavior.

'It's probably better not to know what happened because that would be just strange.' Inuyasha thought while shaking his head to clear his thought clogged mind.

**0oooo0**

Miroku watched Kagome when he was sure she would not notice. He had observed the satisfied glow to her skin as well.

'I know of only three ways for skin to glow so healthy, but two of the ways wouldn't match. She had no time to make the special soap. Even if I think what happened did it was still too early for the second thing. So she does not have special soap, she is not pregnant. Which only leaves extremely satisfying sex!' he thought while looking at his friend with a knowing look and a lecherous smile while thinking, 'I know exactly what you and Sesshomaru did that day!'

He knew she and Inuyasha said they were placed under a spell, because they were not acting as themselves. That is what they said.

B _Flashback _

"Something strange happened in the clearing. Did you not feel it?" Kagome asked looking from Miroku to Sango then back to Miroku as he answered.

"No Lady Kagome I had not." he said because he did not think it was strange for him to feel as he did. He watched Sango agree with him whole-heartedly.

"You sure, I mean I felt like I was in love at first sight, there is no way that was possible for either of us. I mean he certainly would not have taken me away to do what we did if he was not under a spell. Plus I would not have gone along with it if I were not also under a spell. Then there was Inuyasha and Kagura, don't forget the ever funny Kikyo and Jaken." she said with mirth while remembering what she had seen. It was so funny.

"You said you knew you were under a spell because you felt like you were in love with him? Maybe we did not feel it because we already were in love with each other. We are engaged after all." Miroku said with a shrug trying to understand.

It did not take long 'That's it isn't? We can't tell because we love each other already. That is the only explanation.' he thought while agreeing with the miko something was up.

They soon all began to lay down to get some much needed sleep, never once noticing they had an audience the whole time.

**0oooo0**

Sesshomaru was high in a tree looking and listening to the ningen speaking among themselves while standing and berating himself for even being there in the first place. Ever since the day they rutted he could not stop thinking about it. His beast craved her now; it was as if he could not sate his hunger for her. He bedded several women before he ended up in the tree he was in now. However, it didn't help, he could not finish. He was not aroused enough to even get fully erect while bedding the youkai.

He thought that if he could get someone better at rutting then he would no longer have this need to rut her again.

Listening to what the ningen were saying, he had to agree with them, 'Something is up all right, ME!' he thought while listening to Kagome try to explain what she thought had happened. 'She is right! This has to be a spell; there is no other explanation for what happened. I would never even think about kidnapping an onna in the middle of a battle if I were in my right mind. That was so unlike me to just stop beating on my brother just to rut his miko. No, she was not his miko, she was untouched. At least until I took her virginity that is.'

'Therefore, in that way she belongs to me, not to the whelp.' he thought shaking head to rid his brain of the unwanted thoughts. His beast had taken a more active role, it showed him recaps on that day, it recreated mere sensations that he felt while rutting with her. The way she smelled, the sweet way she had tasted when he sampled her neck.

And that was the exact reason he was now the tree watching the group of ningen talk.

B _Flashback end : _

Kagome was sitting by the campfire aware of everybody's eyes constantly on her. Having had enough she stood to gather her things for a bath, there was a hot spring not far away.

"I am going to bathe I will be back soon. Sango watch Miroku please?" Kagome announced while walking in the direction of the springs.

She had a rough week. Ever since the sex with Sesshomaru situation, she could not get him off her mind. Whenever she thought about how he touched her, she could swear she could feel his touch still lingering on her flesh making goose bumps travel her skin.

She had not known that losing ones' virginity would make a person want it more. It made her think why people lost it in the first place then. 'Sure, I have had lustful feeling before but never to this extent. It is as if I burn in need, not just any need though.' It was a need for someone in particular. She knew full well that would never happen again now that the spell had worn off.

She could not believe the direction her thoughts were heading so she decided a bath was in order to clear her head.

She arrived at the hot spring and began to undress. Walking slowly into the spring she found a submerged rock and took a seat. Reaching over to get her bathing supplies, she placed them near her for easy reach.

She laid her head back and closed her eyes listening to the bird and relaxing her troubles away, or so she hoped. --> 


	7. Hot Springs Hell!

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna – woman  
Tenshi – Angel/Celestial maiden  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami – God  
Ohayo – Good morning  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** Scene change or POV Change

**Chapter 7  
Hot Springs Hell**

Sesshomaru had been following his brother's pack for the last few days. After he figured out, he couldn't rut his need away with other females so he decided to solve the problem. He wanted to find out exactly why we felt the way he did about a ningen he paid little to no attention to before.

He did have a begrudging respect for the ningen girl, no, onna now. She was brave and strong for a ningen female. She was loyal, kind, and caring, but when needed to be she could be stubbornly defiant.

No one except this onna and Inuyasha ever stood up to him. 'She fired an arrow at me for Kami sake, and lived another day. Her mere presence adds strength to my hanyou half brother. But this need, no, craving I have for the girl is ridiculous.' he thought while watching her gather a few things and a predatory smile appeared on his face when he realized she is going alone.

Keeping a good distance between them, he followed her to the spring. Jumping from tree to tree branch to branch, he watched her walk.

'Here I am, the Great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands watching a ningen female walk through the woods, while I stare at her ass. What happened to me?' he thought while watching the hot springs come into view.

She must have noticed it to because there was a big smile on her face.

He stood hidden, silently watching her undress. When she arrived at the springs, she placed her things on the rock then reached for her shirt. Pulling it over her head and folding it neatly, she bent down to put it on the ground.

Reaching behind her, she unzipped her skirt and wiggled her hips letting it fall freely down her legs to her feet. Stepping out of the skirt, she bent down to pick it up. Folding it and placing it with the shirt, she looked around just to make sure she was alone.

The sight of her in those strange garments was so sexy. He had never seen anything like it before. She was wearing a black lace contraption covering her breasts, and a small black cloth covering her most treasured of areas.

She stood there for a moment facing his direction and he got a great view of her. Once she turned around and her back was to him, he could not breathe. He thought it looked sexy in the front! That was nothing! The weird cloth did not cover her derriere. There was a small triangle shaped cloth above her butt and a string running down into her cheeks and disappearing.

Once she bent down, he found out where the string ended. 'GOD! That is so sexy!' was his only thought while watching her take off her breast covering. His throat went dry at the sight of her topless body with that sexy cloth she still had on. It was too much for him, his already hardened member throbbed painfully with need.

He watched with bated breath as she slipped her fingers over the sides and pulled the last piece of clothing off. Licking his lips, he watched with rapt interest as she walked into the water. Her breasts were bouncing with each step she was taking. Her hair swaying in the wind she looked like a tenshi.

He watched as she sat down on a rock and began to relax.

That was all he could take he need to relieve some of the tension in his body.

Decision made he walked silently into the spring. Shedding his clothes in all due haste he began his decent on the onna in the steamy water, with nothing but pleasure on his mind.

'We will rut again now. I will worry about the consequences later. And if I have to I will seduce her as I did the first day.' he thought with male confidence that his prowess was unfathomable.

**0oooo0**

Kagome was laying back relaxing thinking about the day she lost her virginity. 'I always imagined I would give it to someone I loved, but at the time I felt like I loved him. I wish I knew what happened.' she thought sighing in pleasure from the feel of the water on her skin.

As she began to remember exactly what happened that day she received a pleasurable shiver down her spine. It was then she noticed she was no longer alone in the spring. User her senses while her eyes were still closed, her heart almost stopped, 'I know that aura' she thought with nervousness as her eyes shot open and what she saw caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

Sesshomaru was standing in the water not far from her with a look in his eyes she remembered from the last time they were near a springs together. 'He looks fucking HOT!' she thought while her skin flushed from the thought.

He was standing there bathed in moonlight. His long silver hair had a blue tint. His impeccably sculpted chest had water from the steam running down creating moist trails down his chest in to the water.

Her eyes followed a drop running down his chest disappearing into the water just above his pelvis. She could not tear her eyes away. He looked too damn good. She felt her heart do a flip-flop while a warm pool settled in her stomach.

She bit her lower lip to keep the moan she was having trouble with, from escaping her mouth. If the pure godly look of his body was not bad enough, his eyes would top it all off.

His once cold unemotional eyes where now burning with passion and unchecked desire. She could see what he wanted to do to her just by looking into them. Trying to gain some control over her traitorous body she spoke, "Ses- Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" her voice broken and low with desire.

Her only answer was a raise in his brow and a step towards her.

"Um this is not you, we were under a spell of some sort I am sure of it. You need to fight it before you regret later what you want to do now," she said more trying to convince herself that she did not want the same thing.

Sesshomaru looked at her with a sexy smirk gracing his features, "What if I don't want to fight it?" he said stepping mere inches from her.

She panicked and turned her back to him. 'Not a good idea Kagome to turn your back on someone who could kill you with their pinky finger!' she said to herself.

Stepping closer to the girl with her back to him, he placed a hand on her bare hip and watched while she jumped slightly and gasped in response. He leaned closer to her, "I want you Kagome. I know you want me too. I have been craving you since that day and can no longer deny myself." he said while placing open mouthed kisses on the back of her neck and using his hands to hold her in place.

Kagome felt the heat of his breath on the sensitive part of her neck and shivered pleasurably. Closing her eyes trying to ignore the feeling, she heard him speak.

His soft husky sex filled voice told her of many pleasures, 'Oh god I am not going to be able to hold out much longer!' she thought as her thoughts seemed to scramble when she felt his mouth touch the sensitive part in her neck.

Her arousal filled the air driving him insane with desire. Using his hands, he turns her to face him slowly while kissing her neck and shoulder as he did so. When he looked at her face, he knew he was going to get what he wanted, and soon.

Her eyes closed, face flushed, lips slightly apart her breathing increased. She opened her eyes to look at him. He was looking at her lips, she licked them.

He watched as her tongue licked her lips moistening them. They looked so inviting, so he leaned down while using his hand to guide her head up to meet his. He claimed her lips in a passionate kiss.

A Soft moan escaped her throat, followed by a soft growl from him. That growl turned her on more. "Oh god, do that again!" she whispered while her eyes was still closed from the kiss they shared.

"Do what?" he asked with a husky desire filled voice.

"Growl at me… That is the sexiest noise I have ever heard!" she replied while opening her eyes.

Her request to him did strange things. 'She thinks my growl is sexy?' he thought amused while claiming her lips once more with a soft growl her answering moan was louder.

Her noises where like music to his ears.

Picking her up he placed her on the rock to sit above the water he claimed his spot between her legs while still kissing her. Her hands ran up his chest in feather light touches. A trail of heat followed each finger.

Breaking contact from the kiss so she could breathe, he began his assault on her neck. Kissing, licking, sucking and nipping the feelings were too much. She moaned while pushing her upper body into his chest and he answered with a groan of his own when her nipples brushed his chest.

Taking a hand, he began to massage her mounds while kissing his way over to the other one.

Placing her hand in his hair she moaned again as his lips latched around her hardened nipple. As he sucked, licked, and nipped her nipple she arched her back to him silently offering more, which he greedily accepted.

He could not think of anything but this since the last time they had been together and now it was happening. He would get his fill of her commit everything to memory… Every curve, every swell, every mark, every taste, everything he would sate the need he had for her and be done with it.

** Lemon **

His hand abandoned her breast and traveled down her stomach slowly and further down. When the pad of his forefinger came in contact with the bundle of nerves she jumped slightly and moans loudly pushing into his hand for some sort of relief.

His mouth following his hand he bent down to taste her. Slipping his tongue out to replace his finger, he gave a long slow experimental stroke to taste her properly. "Ahh" she said in a breathy moan her voiced laced with pleasure.

Encouraged by her response he used his hand to part her flower and began to lick her clit, sucking it into his mouth her moans increased in volume and expectancy. While licking the piece he sucked into his mouth he felt her hands fist into his hair. "Oh God Sesshomaru Ahhh" she moaned aloud.

Wanting to hear her scream his name again, he picked up his pace and stuck his finger inside her core careful of his claws. Licking and sucking faster his fingers matched the pace of his tongue. "SESS SESSHOMARU Oh my, oh my gods Sesshomaru fuck yes. Ah god" she half moaned half screamed while her body convulsed around his finger. Picking up the pace her orgasm came in a scream "SESSHOMARU!" she moaned in pleasure as her orgasm ranked her body.

Licking up all she offered he next began to slide up her body.

Kagome was so turned on she wanted to do something for him. Something she was sure no one else had done for him. Placing a hand on his chest, he looks at her with questioning eyes. She licked her lips "Wait I want to do something for you" she said in a whisper attempting to move.

Intrigued he allowed her to move. When she turned to be in front of him and started to lightly push him down to the rock he was confused. Allowing her to do as she pleased he sat on the rock. His lower half now exposed to her he watched with curiosity as she got to her knees before him. 'God what an erotic siiiii-' all thought were scrambled as she darted her tongue out to lick his penis.

When the feel of her tongue on him and the sensations that followed got his full attention and he watched her as she licked him.

Glancing up to make sure, he was watching, and he was. She began to rock his world. She placed her lips around the head of his penis. While inside her mouth, she used her tongue to lick it while she teased him a little.

When she put her mouth around him, he groans. Never in his long life had a female did this to him. The feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt. He watched with heated eyes, as his penis seemed to disappear into her mouth. 'The picture of her mouth wrapped around me like this will be forever burned into my memory.' he thought as a low growl escaped when she picked up pace.

It took his all to stop himself from thrusting into her mouth. When he felt her hand come up and start massaging his balls, he closed his eyes in pleasure. His body stiffened he was going to cum "K-Kagome" he said about to let her know but stopped when she shook her head no.

He could no longer hold it in his seed shot into her mouth and coated her throat as she milked him dry. Swallowing she licked clean anything she forgot.

The sight and smell of him in her mouth was all he could take. Picking her up bridal style, he quickly got out of the springs. He laid her down on the grass and moved in-between her legs. Eh knew this wont hurt like the first time so he pushed himself in fast. Thrusting in and out repeatedly Moans, growls, and groans filled the air as Sesshomaru fucked her senseless.

He could feel his beast trying to claw its way out. He tried to hold it back but he could not. His eyes bled red his claws and fangs enlarged and he flipped her over to her hands and knees to do it like an Inu.

Grasping her hips hard his claws pierced the outer layer of her skin as he pump furiously into to her.

The pain never registered in her pleasure-filled mind. Her moans increased her core clamped around him as he pumped faster and faster, then harder and harder she felt him grab her hair and move it away from her shoulder.

He leaned down to her neck and licked it, while his pumping increased. Her orgasm came full force and she screamed her pleasure as a pain racked her crook in her neck where they meet her shoulder.

** fini **

When he stiffened, he grabbed her hair and moved it out of his way. He leaned into lick her neck to prepare her for what he was going to do. As he spilt his seed, he bit into her neck where her pulse point is. Her life's blood filled his mouth he then cut his tongue and allowed his blood to mix with hers then he cut his wrist and placed it to her mouth.

When he placed his bleeding wrist to her mouth, she did not think about what he was doing or the reason but she brought her lips to it anyway and cleaned the cut with her mouth.

He pulled out still red eyed he pulled her to his chest and licked his newly formed rakuin kouhai . He knew his master would be angry but he did not care he wanted this female. She made them feel things they had never felt before.

'And now she is our mate!' he thought while licking the mark. He kissed it and allowed sleep to take him.


	8. Forgetful?

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 8  
Forgetful**

The next morning Sesshomaru was the first to wake.

'I fell asleep? What happened last night?' he thought to himself as he remembered rutting again with Kagome in the springs, then his beast took over. 'Shit!' was the only thought before he opened his eyes expecting to see the girl dead or at least almost dead.

He was shocked with what he did see. Looking over her naked body there was no torn flesh, no signs of violence. She was peacefully sleeping. He did not understand he smelled her blood faintly in the air. Lifting his tail off her bottom half he saw five claw marks. They were already closing so it did not hurt her.

Shaking her shoulder lightly to wake her he figured that she better bathe before returning to her pack. Leaning forward to kiss her neck, he drew back as if he was burnt. There on her neck was his rakuin kouhai . His beast claimed her last night. He sniffed her closely, he could smell his scent combined with her scent, not the way it would by just rutting.

'I took a ningen female as a mate!?' he asked himself flabbergasted and disgusted with himself for his moment of weakness. Looking over her body one more time he noticed signs of his body reacting to what he was seeing 'I have to get out of here!' he thought while quickly standing and dressing. He melted into the forest as if he was never there.

**0oooo0**

Kagome woke up alone a few minutes after he left. 'I did it again!' she thought while standing then walking into the springs to wash off the evidence from the night. 'I can not believe I did it again! I cannot believe he did it! I can not believe I liked it!' she thought "Urg!!" was the sound she made to sum up her attitude for the completely strange situation she found herself in.

After washing, she dressed and walked back to camp. Everyone was still sleeping so she began breakfast. Soon everyone woke up to the smell of her cooking.

Sango was the first to awaken, "Ohayou Kagome! What's up? You looked troubled." Sango asked while looking at Kagome and her troubled expression.

Giving a nervous laugh Kagome answered. "You would not believe me if I told you."

Cocking her head to the side she looked at Kagome "Try me." she challenged trying to pry the problem out of her sister figure.

"Later… alone. I don't want anyone to hear." Kagome promised and Sango nodded in understanding and did not push it any further.

Miroku was the next to rise, "Good Morning ladies!" Miroku said while massaging Sango's rear and she let him. Kagome just shook her head she will never understand what happened to them for her to allow that.

It was strange, she was still expecting the "Pervert!" scream then the telltale smack, but it never came. 'Maybe the spell is still in effect? That would explain A LOT!' she mused while watching her friends interact.

**0oooo0**

Later that night Kagome excused herself for a bath and Sango followed to get her answers. Coming to spring, they made quick work of their clothing and then they waded into the spring. Once settled on a natural rock seat Sango turned to Kagome, "Spill it! What is up with you? What is troubling you?"

Kagome looked to her friend thoughtfully wondering if she would believe her. With a sigh, she began, "Ok I saw Sesshomaru again. Well the first time I gave him my innocence, under the spell it felt like I was in love with him so I could not help myself. He was being so… not like him. Well after that, he searched me out and waited until I was alone. I tried to tell him someone put a spell on us, that he didn't want to… to… you know. He said pretty much he did not care he wanted me. Well long story short he seduced me again. It was just as good if not better because there was no pain this time… But when I woke he was gone." she finished to afraid to look into her friends eyes.

Sango listened to her friend's story and could not help the shock she felt about hearing what happened. 'Sesshomaru… the ningen hating Sesshomaru, bedding a ningen, and not just any ningen either but his hated half brother's best friend! Understandably it happened under the spell but what about the second time?' she could not shake the foreboding feeling she got in her stomach.

"Kagome I don't know what to say. Maybe you should go home for a while and wait for all of this to blow over?" Sango said thoughtfully.

Kagome looked at Sango "I think that may be for the best."

**0oooo0**

Storming through the forest killing anything he encountered he was raging inside. A Ton of questions running through his mind and not even one of them were being answered, it was frustrating. He was beyond pissed!

How could I take a ningen as my mate?

How the hell could I have bedded a ningen in the first place?

Why did my beast have to choose her?

What is so special about that ningen miko with her great scent?

What have I gotten into?

And why the hell do I feel like I want to rut her AGAIN?

What the hell are these emotions I am feeling?

Can my life get any worse?

Am I cursed or something, to make the mistakes my father made?

Why the hell do I feel nervous all of a sudden? This Sesshomaru does NOT get nervous!

All these questions and no answers. Still he could not shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something that will make him angry!

**0oooo0**

The following morning Kagome packed up to go home after a long leave of absence. She really needed the piece of mind that being at home in the future could provide her. She really needed to think about what was happening to her and find a way to break its hold. Since she woke up the morning after she and Sesshomaru had sex the second time she could swear she was feeling emotions that were not hers in anyway.

It was disconcerting.

Not knowing the implications that it could mean she thought no longer on it and continued with her packing and cooking breakfast for the group.

**0oooo0**

Inuyasha was sitting lightly napping on the tree branch when he awoke to the delightful smell of his favorite food, ramen. Ears twitching and nostrils flaring, he opened his eyes to find Kagome cooking and rolling up her bag.

He could tell by watching that she wanted to go home. She always acted a certain way when she was about to ask to be taken to the well. However, this time he would let her go, he needed sometime to himself as well. He needed to work on the whole Kagura thing; he is still a little creped out about the whole thing. He needed to the rest to check his head, he knew what he felt for her but it had come out of nowhere.

He was never one to trust so easily so when he fell in love with someone it was forever. He loved Kikyo and he loved Kagome. They were so different it is like night and day when you try to compare them.

Kagome was sweet, funny, loyal, beautiful, strong, smart, innocent, and pure of heart, selfless, caring, compassionate, passionate, fiery, and faithful. She was the first to want to be with him as he was and not want to change him into something he was not. His youkai desired her for her strength and conviction. Her defiant will and the fire in her eyes turn on his beast. Her scent calmed his beast in a way no one else ever had. One of the most important things to consider is his youkai recognizes her as its mate. Because she takes care of him in a way, a mate would, except one.

They were never intimate.

Kikyo when alive was in some ways like Kagome but in some ways nothing like her. Kikyo was sweet, funny, beautiful, strong, smart, innocent, and pure of heart, caring, compassionate, passionate, and fiery. She was also distrustful, and selfish. The undead version is not much different except she is no longer pure and innocent. Her body now made of clay and filled with hate and anger; and she uses those very feelings to keep herself this plane of existence. I love her still because she was the first onna to give me the chance to love and be loved in return. My human heart would not allow me to discard her because of the sacrifices she had made. My youkai would not allow me to push her aside because of a vow I had made to protect her and avenge her but I could never mark her.

My beast would never allow me to mark Kikyo. The reason was simply that his beast knows that she could never bare him heirs that his blood demanded, because she is dead. His beast is not one to fawn over feelings its main concern is to find a strong mate and breed heirs.

Now his beast is starting to take notice in another, A Youkai female just as strong if not stronger that would provide it with strong heirs. In this is where his problem lied and that is why he will let her go home for a visit without the trouble.

**0oooo0**

The rest of the camp began to awaken to the smell of cooking food and soon sat around the fire pit for warmth.

Sango looked at Kagome then to where she had slept "Kagome are you still going home?", she asked already knowing the answer because al her things were already packed and ready to go.

Kagome looked at Sango then leaned in to whisper low so Inuyasha could not over hear "Yes I do but I have to let Inuyasha know first."

Sango nodded in understanding and was happy herself for the small reprieve she would be receiving as well. She could use this little time to go to her village and pay them her respects while fixing and sharpening her weapon, which she really needed to do.

Once they reach Kaede's village she and Miroku would depart to her village as they always do when the opportunity arises.

**0oooo0**

Kagome walked towards Inuyasha ramen in hand ready to plea her case to the slaving driving Hanyou. She was sure he would act as he always had and denied her, which only led to her sitting him until he agrees with her. A little underhanded maybe but a girls got to do what a girls got to do right? If that means bribe him with ramen then so be it.

Once she had reached Inuyasha, he had leapt from the tree to meet her and except his food. Handing him his ramen she began ask her question "Inuyasha I really would like to go home for a few days. Maybe catch up on school or something. This past week has been strange and I really need to go home to clear my head of my problems. So I want to return home today, hopefully soon." she had said while looking into the sky while her mind was swimming in her memories of a certain Taiyoukai.

Inuyasha looked up from his bowl of ramen and looked at Kagome. He seen the far away look in her eyes and knew that she really did need the time off. "Keh Whatever" he replied in his brash tone to disguise his true feelings on the matter. He hated when people knew he was concerned it was embarrassing to him for some reason.

Kagome spun around fast now facing Inuyasha with angry eyes "listen here Inuyasha I really need to go home and you will not stop. What a minute, did you just agree to let me go home?" she asked dumbstruck not knowing how to handle it.

Inuyasha found her little tirade amusing. He found her embarrassment on the whole situation funny. He had told her yes and she was so sure he would say no that his yes reply did not register in her brain until she had already started on her tantrum.

She was so relieved she did not even have to fight to return home as she had predicted. He let had let her go without all the problems. She also found her quick temper something strange, granted she was always easy to anger but this time it felt strange.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she sent a thankful smile to Inuyasha.

Once they had finished packing up the camp, they began to trek back towards Kaede's village.

**0oooo0**

Somewhere in the Western Lands was a single angered demon. He tried to sate his anger with a battle but no amount of killing had brought satisfaction. He was on edge and he had a good feeling as to why. 'I feel like this because I am not close to my mate' he thought while remembering some of the side effects his father had told him about when he was taught about the mating ritual.

_Flashback Begin::_

A younger Sesshomaru about 200 years old sat inside of his fathers study while his father was giving him lessons on mating rituals because he was coming into mating age soon.

"Son you must remember that when you find your mate it will be hard for you to part with her because the bond you formed while mating would be new. You beast would not allow you to take a prolonged absence of your mate. You must remember this for if you do not you may lose what control you have to her beast while he searches for his mate. Your beast will leave destruction in its path, and will not stop until reunited with its mate." Inu Taishou stated while thinking back to his good ol' days.

Flashback End:: 

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he resigned himself to go and search out his new mate. He did not want to deal with what would happen if he did loose control as his father had said. The thought was disgustingly disturbing to think that he Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, an youkai who prizes himself on his strength in control could have the chance of loosing it because of a mere ningen onna miko or no, that was simply not an option!

Because of his lapse in control he took a ningen as a mate and would not allow himself to make anymore mistakes. To make matter worse our bond though a mistake it was, it was still strong. He could feel what she was feeling and right now she was nervous and a little bit afraid.

As he began to walk in the direction of his brothers forest he was cover came by the feeling of complete joy 'what in the blazes had that onna so happy?' he thought while the happiness was being felt through his whole being. With that thought he began his search for his mate.

He would find her and make her return to the Western Lands with him if she liked it or not. Her place was no longer beside that hanyou but now beside him her mate. 'she probably does not even know she has a mate yet.' something whispered in his head and he had to agree with it. The girl did not seem to know much about demons and their behavior. Maybe his brother noticed or smelled him already and told her what the mark meant, but maybe not.

**0oooo0**

It took an hour before they entered the clearing the well was located. Kagome walked over to he dry well with her bag around her should and her bow and quiver of arrows. Looking down into the depths of the dark well she sighed turning back towards Inuyasha "I am leaving and will be back in 3 days." with that she had jumped into the well and seemingly be sent to he future. 


	9. Calming a Raging Inu!

Youkai - Demon  
Youki - Demon energy  
Houshi - Monk  
Hanyou - Half Demon  
Ningen - Human  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
Kitsune - Fox Demon  
Onna - onna  
Taijiya - Demon Slayer  
Taiyoukai - Great Demon  
Kami - God  
Miko - Priestess with spiritual powers  
Shikon No Tama - Jewel of Four Souls  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 9  
Calming a Raging Inu**

Touching down on the other side of the well she begins to climb out. She really needed to clear her head to break whatever spell she was under. This could not possibly be a feeling she feels of her own free will towards Sesshomaru! It was not possible, no way no how. All she had to do was keep her distance and maybe the spell will weaken. Tons of options and unanswered questions ran through her mind.

When she walked into her house she greeted her mother in the kitchen who was currently washing dishes. She next greeted her grandfather whom was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper while Souta played video games. All the greetings done she went straight to the bathroom, a nice calming bath on the forefront of her mind.

After her ½ hour long bath she returned to her room to attempt to take her mind off of sex with Sesshomaru. 'What better why to cool down then study?' she thought as she sat down at her desk and opened a book to begin studying. She has been feeling strange the feeling was hard to explain. She was anxious and weary but also lonely. It was the kind of loneliness she felt that made her worry. She feels the kind of loneliness a wife would feel if her husband left her or abandoned her. This feeling was terrifying!

When she had enough of studying she lays down on her bed and began to think about her predicament. She had cleared her mind enough with the studies that she was able to think straight. 'What am I going to do?' she thought while looking at the ceiling hoping it could solve all her problems.

She sighs 'I have to stop having sex with Sesshomaru! That is what I need to do. But why does the mere thought of not being around him hurt me so much?' she thought while closing her eyes to the world.

Opening her eyes she places her hands under her head 'how has this come to this point? How had he allowed it? How had I for that matter? He did not force me so what was my excuse?' closing her eyes resigning in the truth 'I have none' she thought dejectedly.

Caught unawares while she was deep in thought a sharp pain consumed her being. She felt like her soul was ripping apart. The pain was too much she could not take it. Tears began to stream down her face 'I have to get back. Something is wrong' she thought truly scared she jumps off the bed as fast as she could under the immense pain she was feeling. This was not fast at all.

She made her way out of the house to the well house with her bag as fast as she could. When she arrived at the well she jumped in as a new wave of pain wracked her body. The pain was getting worse; she screamed out "AHHHHHHHHH" as the blue light surrounded her and landed her on the other side of the well. Collapsing under the seer feel of the pain when her legs gave out she hit the ground with a THUMP

**0oooo0**

Heading towards the scent of his brother he reached the edge of the forest surrounding the well when he seen the group turn to leave. Sesshomaru seen his brother stiffen a clear sign that he was detected he stepped out of the cover of the trees. His nose told him that his mate was not with them. Her scent was in the clearing and it was still fresh but it just cuts off, no trails on clues on to which way she might have went.

The group stood by the well for a good hour before deciding on what to do on their time off. The Taijiya and the Houshi had decided to visit her village, while Inuyasha and Shippo would stay in the village. Sango and Miroku would head out after they had something to eat so they began to walk towards the village when Inuyasha sensed his half brother.

Since before he caught glimpse of them he began to get anxious something was not right. His beast could no longer sense its mate. His Inu was struggling within the confines he was bound trying to get out. His beast could not stand it, now that he can no longer sense her it was like she just dropped off the world. The only way that could happen is if his mate was dead. That was the only way her essence would be wiped off of the earth. And this fact infuriated him beyond what anyone could image. However he is strong and held control, he needed to know what happen before flying off the handle.

Looking at Inuyasha and the group "Where is the Miko?" he asked coolly while looking at his hanyou half brother.

"What do you want with her Sesshomaru?" asked the now angered red faced Inuyasha while he unsheathed his sword.

Everyone was equally surprised when a voice answered not Inuyasha's question but Sesshomaru's. the houshi had an inkling what was going on between them and knew by the look in his eyes that he would kill them all if not answered so he did "Kagome went home Lord Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha whipped around to look at the houshi Miroku "why did you tell him that!" yelled an enraged Inuyasha. Before Miroku could reply or Inuyasha to continue yelling a voice silenced them.

"Where is her home?" he asked stepping closer to the group at a leisurely pace that does not match the ragging his mind is currently undergoing.

Inuyasha turned back to his brother with a snarl on his lips "you can't. What do you want with Kagome? I will not let you have her!"

Faster then anyone could blink Sesshomaru had his hand around Inuyasha's neck squeezing. His nails dug into his flesh creating small crescent marks that bled. Inuyasha looked at his brother Wide eyed, Sesshomaru's cool façade all but gone. Replaced with a raging youkai, his eyes bled red, his fangs and claws enlarged to a more deadly length. "You hanyou can not keep me from my mate!" he replied with a low dangerous growl that told Inuyasha that if he did not answer he would get his throat ripped out.

Coughing and wheezing Inuyasha thought he had become delirious 'did he say mate? No impossible he hates humans.' he thought. That thought was not nearly as comforting as he would have hoped while looking into the red eyes of his brother. He could only manage to say one word "Mate?" it did not matter however because it seemed to snap him out of his rage.

'He did not scent the mark on her.' he thought as his eyes returned to normal but he did not let the hanyou go. "Where is my Mate Inuyasha? I will kill you and all of them if I am not told NOW!" he said while looking at Inuyasha in the eye then glancing at his companions who look about ready to faint then returning his eyes back to his brother.

"Home" Inuyasha coughed out while his face began to turn blue.

Sesshomaru seen this and loosened his grip allowing the whelp to breathe. "Where is this home of hers" he asked while bring his face closer to his brothers in an intimidating manner.

Coming out of shock from the revelation Miroku took a step forward but not to close to the Taiyoukai "You can not get to her from here no one can, but Inuyasha." he said looking at the enraged youkai then to Inuyasha.

Dropping Inuyasha on the ground "what do you mean ningen?" he asked while stalking towards the monk when a faint yell met his ears and a familiar scent hit drifted to him. Without further warning he turned quickly and walked over to the Well and looked down.

There on the bottom of the well was Kagome on the ground crying in pain. His Inu reacting to his mate being in pain he quickly jumped down to get her out.

**0oooo0**

The now red eyed Taiyoukai landed beside his mate on the bottom of the well and took her in his arms. Once he had a secure hold on her he leaped up out of the well with her still securely within his arms. The red eyed youkai watched the approaching beings; because of the state she was in he would allow none near her. Growling and snarling viciously at the approaching hanyou, ningen and nekomata he took a step back as his arms tightened around the girl in response to the coming threat.

Crying at the bottom of the well she did not notice she had company until she felt strong arms cradle her. It was then she noticed the pain stopped as soon as the being touched her, the pain eased and now it is gone. She did not understand it the only thing she cared about was the person holding her made the pain she was feeling goes away. She had never once opened her eyes to see who it was, nor could she bring herself to care at the moment she was too involved with not hurting anymore to care.

When she heard the growls and snarls she knew who it was exactly, though she did not care. Opening her eyes slightly she confirmed her suspicions on who held her. Cuddling closer to him she felt his chest rumble as a low growl made its way to her ears. If that was not strange enough the sound did not scare her. Actually it did quite the opposite it was comforting, relaxing she could not understand it.

When Sesshomaru's youkai felt her move closer to him he growled in contentment that his chosen female receives comfort in his presence and not fear. When he growled a comforting growl used to comfort a mate he felt her relax more into his hold which served in making him more protective of his mate.

Growling at the approaching ningen's and hanyou he spoke the ancient language of his kind Inu.

:: Stay away, mine:: the Taiyoukai growled while flashing them his deadly fangs.

**0oooo0**

The group came running into the clearing in time to see Sesshomaru jumping out of the well with Kagome in his arms.

They did not understand what was going on, Sango and Miroku knew about the trysts but had no idea it stemmed this deep, being a mate was sacred more so then a wife or husband because they are tied in soul as well.

They continued to approach the out of control youkai in fear for their friend. Miroku watched the Taiyoukai's reactions to them approaching and realization dawned on him 'he was acting like a cornered animal. If we keep persisting he will lash out and probably kill us all to protect his mate.' He looked to Sango and noticed that she too had realized the same thing as him and was now proceeding with much caution. "Wait" the houshi whispered to his companions while stopping in his tracks and using his staff to halt Inuyasha.

"What Miroku?" Inuyasha yelled he could not believe he was stopping him from retrieving Kagome.

"If we go any further he will kill us. He is protecting his mate, his instincts demand it giving the condition Kagome is in. He's not going to hurt her." he said to his friends while motioning to the pair across the clearing while he spoke. "If we back off he will be able to regain control, why he lost it in the first place I will not know. If we do not he will continue until we are all dead." He said while taking a slow step back and away from the raging youkai lord.

"WHAT" Inuyasha yelled before he was interrupted again by Sango.

"He's right. You should be able to tell the truth from his words being an InuYoukai and all. Inu are the most possessive and protective type of youkai besides Ookami youkai which tie. He will not hurt his mate, even when he gains control over himself. His youkai would not allow it just look at the way he is holding her possessive and protective is written clearly in his stance." She stated while following Miroku's retreat.

Inuyasha's face red with anger he huffed, his ears pinned to his head as he watched his brother hold on to Kagome like she was the most precious thing in the world and would die protecting it. He heard his brother growl and subconsciously understood him. Lips thinning he knew Sango was right he would not hurt her but this did not mean he had to like it. He hated it a matter of fact, then he too followed Sango and Miroku's retreat walking backwards not taking his eyes off his brother until he could no longer see them.

**0oooo0**

Watching the group depart until he could no longer see them the red eyed youkai lord relaxed slightly. He moved to sit under a tree moving Kagome to his lap gently then wrapping his hands back around her and nuzzling her neck while she giggled.

Kagome still did not understand what was happening but she knew she had to calm down Sesshomaru if she was going to get free. She felt him sit then place her in his lap then nuzzling her neck. She really did try not to giggle but she could not help it, it tickled!

'His breath was fanning the little hairs on the back of my neck tickling me darn it!' she thought to herself a second after she giggled. Her thoughts did to go much further then that because right after that thought she felt something on her neck and it sent a shiver down her spine. 'He licked me' she thought amusedly, it was funny when you thought about it. He is an inu and what do inu do to show affection? Right, they lick you. Still that train of thought did not stop her from baring her neck to him offering him more room.

Licking her neck he felt her shiver, he liked that reaction but when he seen her bear her neck to him he liked that reaction much better then the first. Taking her invitation to continue he nuzzled, kissed, licked, nipped, sucked all down her throat and as much as her shoulder that was exposed.

The youkai was never allowed out of its confines because his master but it will take full advantage of this given opportunity. It will memorizes everything about her and commit to memory. If this is the last time he is out he will spend it touching, licking, kissing, and sucking every part of the female it chosen.

Kagome was soon a big blob of sensations, his youkai was not even hurting her. He was gentle and careful of her fragile skin, it was all too much her body was sharing the same sensations her neck was receiving. Her breathing picked up as her heartbeat accelerated and she felt her body becoming aroused. Coming to this realization her hands started to roam his chest as she felt it vibrate in a pleased growl. Tracing his pecks with her index finger she changed her position to straddling his waist. Her Inu must have greatly appreciated this position as she felt the telltale sign of his appreciation poking at her undergarments from under her skirt.

You would think she was to shy for a move like this; she had put her self in a very good sex position for the way they were currently sitting. This move must have greatly surprised her Inu because she noticed the red eyes of her inu changing back into their gold counterpart.

When the youkai felt her hands upon his chest he gave her a pleased growl her reaction was simple she continued this time more confidently. After a short moment of this she moved, the youkai was about to give her displeased growl he did not want her to move. That was until he felt the new position she chose, when he felt the heat of her core penetrating his hamaka it was shocked at her bold move. The youkai's master used its distraction to his advantage and fought then regained control.

Just because he gained control of his body did not mean he wanted to stop his current actions however. This alone was the reason his youkai did not fight harder to take over once again.

Sesshomaru took a moment to actually look at their position, he was sitting up against a tree and she was straddling his waist. He could still feel her heat on his penis, he could feel her slightly move and that was when he noticed her untying his obi.

He moved slightly causing her to glance up at him from where her eyes were previously occupied. That is when she seen his eyes were back to normal, sighing dejectedly she stopped attempting to free him of his obi.

"Your back" she said in a whisper her tone spoke in volumes to him.

Amused by her antics he raised a brow "yes but that does not mean you have to stop" he said while lifting his hips to push his hardened penis closer to her while he claims her lips once more. "I kind of like this new bolder side of you" he said his voice husky and deep with desire.

Her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment, he was right she was a bit foreword then she normally would be. But for some reason she could not help it she felt so wonton in the moment she made her bold move. However she was unable to think on it much because she felt his lips return to the flesh on her neck. 


	10. Raging Hormones

Kami - God  
Rakuin kouhai - Mate Mark - Spouse mark  
InuYoukai - Dog Demon  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 10  
Raging Hormones**

As he was ravishing attention to her neck she returned her hands to his chest feeling his muscles jolt under her touch. 'he really does have an awesome body' she thought as she moved her hips up and back down repeatedly trying to relieve some of the pressure she felt at the moment.

His reaction to her movement was a thrust of his hips in time with hers. He did love the way his miko tasted and felt, it felt like home. She fit to him like a glove, like the kami made her for him alone. He marveled in the way she trembled under his touch, she responded to him perfectly. The sounds coming from her nothing short of erotic. The time he spent without her made him realize he could never part with her again, he did not feel complete unless she was with him.

His beast growled in agreement, it would not allow his master to leave the miko ever again. He knew that the rakuin kouhai would have to be reinstated tonight, not that he minded at all.

Sesshomaru began to suck on Kagome's rakuin kouhai, fully enjoying the sounds and shivers she makes. It is still a little surreal to Sesshomaru he could hardly believe that he took the little miko as a mate but what is done is done and there is nothing he could do about it now. Why dwell on the past when what we are doing now is so much more gratifying.

Kagome felt his vibrating chest then hissed in pleasure as he began to suck on her neck. She could barely believe that something like that could feel so wonderful. She found it strange that as soon as she was within his arms again the horrible pain just ceased, like it was never there to begin with. Like everything was right in the world, like she was right where she belonged. A strange sense of completion arose within her as soon as he picked her up from the bottom of the Bone Eaters Well. Then the next strange thing was when he was nuzzling her neck she got really turned on then turned all wonton like.

There were to many things she did not know and she did not like it one bit!

Lavishing attention to the rakuin kouhai he had given Kagome, her body heated. The scent of her arousal wafted through the air lightly. Tugging at her shirt impatiently he looked into her eyes silently conveying if she did not want it to be ruined then she had better take it off now.

Feeling his actions and looking into his eyes she received his silent message and took her shirt off followed by her bra. She was to busy with trying to untie his complicated obi bow to get self conscious enough to blush and try to cover herself, leaving her chest bare for his viewing pleasure.

With a glee filled smile his obi bow came undone and she began to unwrap her 'gift'. she unconsciously grinned into his hardened member in excitement, eliciting a erotic growl from her InuYoukai lover that made her quiver.

Massaging one of her breast with his free hand using the other to slice her underwear from her body, leaving her naked womanhood against his hamakas. Using his hands he grabs the bottom of her ass and stands to allow his hamakas to fall down. Once they reached there destination he stepped out of them, then returning to the previously seated position.

Feeling his erection against her bare flesh she moaned low, then hissed in pleasure as he grinned into her. She maybe new at he whole sex thing but she knew to move to insure he slips inside of her with a slight movement.

A low animalist growl sounded from his throat as she chest vibrated from the sound as she sheathed him into her core. He groaned, 'she was so hot and wet she feels so good' he thought as she began to move making his hiss through clenched teeth in pleasure. Grasping her hips to take control he began to move her faster and bringing her down harder on his penis.

Kagome's moans escalated in volume as she screamed her pleasure. She could feel her fast approaching orgasm, her walls were clamping around him in a painful embrace trying with all there might to milk him. She threw her head back and arched her chest which resulted in Sesshomaru taking her nipple into his mouth and suckle it. The sensations were proving to much as she came hard screaming his name to the heavens as he renewed his rakuin kouhai.

Carefully taking his fangs out of her neck he licked up the blood that spilled and sealed the wound. They stayed that way for sometime, his canine knot would not allow them to part and he knew that was the influence of his beast. He did not care he rather liked being inside of her.

Kagome laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she sighed contently. She closes her eyes for a moment to relax before she asks him the questions that had been bugging her.

**0oooo0**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked softly looking up into Sesshomaru's face awaiting some kind of sign that he was listening to her.

She received her sign in the form of a cracked open eye and a "Hm?" his deep baritone voice sounded.

"I wanted to ask you a question that had been bothering me since I returned." she said to the youkai who was now looking her in the eye after he nodded his agreement to her request.  
"Yesterday before I came back I was in a lot of pain, but as soon as you touched me the pain vanished, why?" looking up at him through her lashes hoping he could shed some light on the situation for her.

After a short silence he answered, "It is because our mating was so new, when a youkai takes a mate it is almost impossible to separate them for at least a month because the bond is so new. I also received similar discomfort. I should not have left you when I had seen I marked you, it was a shock. We will return to the western lands soon I have to announce our mating to the other cardinal Lords." he said while tightening his hold on her when he said he would not leave her again, then stared off into the forest when he stated about the announcement to the other lords.

Kagome nodded her head in understanding even though she was a little bit uneasy about the whole 'cannot be away from each other for a month' idea. His answers just roused more questions from her though, she wanted to know why he had chosen her.  
"Since we are on the subject about were you had gone to, I would like to know why you were on the bottom of that old well." The way he said it was not a request to answer it was a command.  
He wanted to know where she had disappeared to just in case she decided to pull another stunt like that again. He did not like the idea of not knowing where his mate was at all times. As an Inu Youkai he was naturally a possessive creature but more so when it came to mates.  
Inu Youkai were also very protective creatures but that instinct was never really active until he met Rin. She had awoken a part of him he was unaware he had, that did not change him however. He was only protective towards her. Now that he had a mate he would be more protective of her then of the little girl.

His beast did love the little girl she was like a breath of fresh air or a light in the dark, but his beast knew she was not his pup. Ingrained into every youkai instinct was the need to procreate and it knew that if it wished to have its own pups then his mate would need to be protected first and foremost.

'Should I tell him the truth? I think I should especially if I want to be able to visit mom, Souta and Jii-chan.' she thought before she answered his question. "I went home that was why I was at the bottom of the well when you found me." she said that was all she wanted to tell at the moment but he looked like he was still expecting her to explain further. With a sigh she continued "The well is a portal to my home. I live on the other side of the well." she said before she was interrupted.

"Portal?" he interrupted her attempt at an explanation.

"Yes, that is the gateway to my era. I am from the future of this world, pulled into the past by a centipede youkai who was after the Shikon I had within my body. At the time I did not know that the Shikon was even there. I did not even know the Shikon was real, I mean I heard stories but that was it. I had not even seen a youkai before that day; I did not even know youkai existed. Youkai existence was myth and legend, I have yet to sense a youkai aura, or any stray youki." she said drifting off into thought it was true she had never seen or sensed any youkai since she learned what they were.

'No youkai?' he thought with inward dismay, he did not like the sound of his kind reduced to myth as if they never really existed. 'How could it be possible?' "I doubt that youkai would be eradicated totally. There probably are few left you just can't sense. Either that or they are cloaking themselves." he said to her but he was more likely trying to convince himself of that.

"You're probably right but ningen rule the world where I am from." she added not knowing the conflict which her words caused him.

"Ridiculous!" he spat not liking the idea of ningen ruling the world over youkai.  
He refused to believe it, because if he did then it would mean he failed in his quest for ultimate power and he was anything but a failure. He refused to believe that he could lose to mere ningen. 'It just is not possible. She has to be lying.' but he knew she was not and still he refused to believe it.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I don't know what had caused the shift of control. I have looked to see if I could find any clue but I could find nothing." she said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly and went quiet.

An hour later…

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome soft voice called while she talked into his chest.

"Hm?" he replied while he rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Why? Why did you choose me as a mate?" she asked looking into his eyes.

He looked out into the forest, "My beast choose you, I had no say in the matter. If it was my choice I would have gone about it differently. It is not worth troubling yourself over something that cannot be changed." he said still not looking at her, he knew he would hurt her feeling but he would not lie to save her ningen emotions. He was not surprised when he scented her tears.

"So you do not want me as your mate then? The decision was made for you against your will. I guess I should be happy that you were not so arrogant as to assume I would want to be your mate, I mean you just did it without asking if I wanted to or not." she rambled on until she couldn't think of anything to say to lessen the insult she sent at him unintentionally.

Anger… That was what he felt. 'What does she think, that her ningen body is too good to be my mate?' he spat growling. "You should feel privileged that this Sesshomaru took you as his mate." he said anger clear in his voice.

"Excuse me!" she said outraged jumping out of his lap glaring at him as he glared back.

"You heard this Sesshomaru." he said narrowing his eyes dangerously "You should feel privileged that your unworthy ningen body joined with mine." he said venomously.

"GRRRRRRR!!. You are a JERK! This ningen did not want to touch you, and if I remember correctly this ningen told you that we should not be having sex the day you decided to make me your mate." she yelled her face red with anger her aura flared sending a tingling sensation down Sesshomaru's spine. "You will not have to worry about this ningen body joining yours anymore because I will not allow it!" she yelled before she turned on her heel to walk away from him.


	11. Lovers Spat

Ningen – Human  
_**::Beast Speak ::**_  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 11  
Lovers spat **

'What the hell!' Sesshomaru thought while he watched the miko stomp away, he was still seated against tree with is legs crossed. She was furious, no that was an understatement she was more than furious. 'What was that?' he thought actually not understanding why she would be so angry. He shook his head confused 'All I said was she should feel privileged to have me as her mate.' he thought not really getting what would have made her so upset.

With a sigh he got up to follow after her, she was his mate after all and he could not leave her unprotected. The forest was too dangerous and he could not risk losing his mate to some lower level youkai. 'Or to that portal.' he remembered so he followed her silently giving her the space she so obviously wanted while making sure she did not try to leave him or get killed.

**0oooo0**

'I can not believe that jerk!' Kagome said to herself in outrage as she walked over a fallen log. She could not believe he said what he did when it was him that started this whole mess! 'He thinks his shit don't stink! Wait, does an Inu Youkai defecate? Ha ha ha ha! I can see it now that prissy bastard wiping his ass on the grass like a dog! HA! HA! HA! Wow now I feel a little bit better. He's still a jerk though.' she thought while her shoulders shook with restrained laughter, with a nod of agreement to her last statement she continued walking.

**0oooo0**

He caught up with her quick enough, he watched her from behind he very much liked the view. A strong push of wind lifted the back of her skirt enough to see the roundness of the bottom of her buttocks. He made a mental note to make her dress appropriately no one should see that much of her flesh but him.

**0oooo0**

Holding her skirt down so the wind would not blow it up too much she continued walking through the trees towards the well. 'I want to go anywhere he can't, pain be damned after a remark like that the 'jerk off!' she thought ranting to herself. 'I hope he enjoyed himself because he will never have me again! He had better become accustomed to his left palm, because that is the most action he will ever see!' she thought in righteous anger.

**0oooo0**

He was confused, he still could not comprehend what she would be so angry about, her whole being was positively thrumming with anger. 'She insulted me first.' he thought while making a mental note that females are insane.

**0oooo0**

A disturbing thought came into her mind, 'Does he have a harem? Will he have concubines too?' the idea of him as her mate in bed with other women gave her the mix of anger and sorrow. The sting of tears was felt in her eyes at the idea of him being unfaithful. She did not understand why it would matter so much to her. 'It's not like I love him or anything.' she thought as she tried desperately not to cry. 'It would not even be considered unfaithful in this era.' she thought while looking ahead of her trying to figure out what she would do next.

**0oooo0**

He was still thoroughly confused. 'Perhaps she's ill?' he pondered as he watched her walk on. The tainted of sorrow now taking a hold of her aura and gaining in strength. 'Did I really hurt her emotions that horribly?' he thought before he scoffed, 'Ningen are so weak, letting their emotions rule them.' he thought as he smelt the proof of her restrained tears.

**0oooo0**

Kagome knew that ningen males had concubines in this time but she knew nothing of youkai and exactly how sacred a mating was to them. 'Will he just push me aside to fuck his concubines? Would he fuck them in our bed? I don't think I could handle being in a relationship with him if he had a harem. I wont!' she did not like the idea of sharing her male she might be angry with him now but she didn't realize that she did in fact insult him first. 'I did, didn't I? I insulted him first! Oh God!' she worried as she now had a chance to think about their conversation.

**0oooo0**

'Now she is feeling guilty? Can this ningen pick one emotion and stay with it?' he thought as he tried to quell the need to comfort his mate. His beast might be bloodthirsty but it did not like it when its female cried.

_**:: Mate cry! Go to mate::**_ his beast screamed within his head.

'No, she wishes to be alone that is why she left us, remember?' he said in his mind to his beast hoping to ease it, which it did not.

_**:: You make mate cry, you fix!::**_ his beast screamed ramming into the mental bars placed upon it.

'She insulted us! I will not apologize.' he told his beast with finality he was the Lord of the Western Lands he did not need to apologize not even to his mate. He watched as she walked into the clearing surrounding the old well he had found her in.

**0oooo0**

'I called him arrogant. So okay, maybe I am at fault for starting this argument.' she thought as she walked into the clearing of the well. She stopped and looked around, seeing no one she continued to walk within the clearing.

'Maybe I should apologize, I was the one who started it after all.' she reasoned while taking a look into the forest in the direction she just came from. 'He's probably long gone by now.' she thought before she turned red in embarrassment, 'I cannot believe I said those things to him! Oh God!' She was mortified that she had talked about them having sex. She was no longer a virgin but in her mind she would always be.

'I should apologize to him. I should be the bigger person. After all Inuyasha had said worse and I forgave him, why not my mate?' she thought while turning back to the forest. That was when she sensed his aura so close. 'He was following me!' she thought while her anger came back. 'He was probably worried. Even after all the things I said he still protects Me.' her anger dying replaced by a strange warm feeling in her chest.

"Sesshomaru, can you come here?" she said out loud but did not yell, she knew he could hear her and would not appreciate her yelling.

**0oooo0**

He watched as she walked into the clearing 'She is the most confusing creature I had ever met.' he thought as he sensed her anger diminish being replaced by understanding and more guilt. 'How could she possibly hope to function with all those emotions within her?' he thought as he sensed her sorrow, guilt, anger, embarrassment, and something else he could not identify.

"Sesshomaru, can you come here?" he heard her say before he walked into the clearing.  
He stood a few feet away from her with his stoic mask in place waiting for her to say what she asked him out for.

**0oooo0**

"I am sorry." she whispered while looking at her shoes.

Sesshomaru walked up to her while she was staring at her feet an placed a clawed hand under her chin and made her look at him. "What?" he asked, he knew what she said but he wanted to make sure she meant it.

"I am sorry, I was upset and I should not have said what I did the way I said it. I did not mean the way it came out. What I was trying to say was that it was comforting to know that you were not yourself when it happened. That you would have not just marked me without telling me that you wanted me as a mate." she said looking into his eyes while she literally watched the ice cold stare turn into a warm look.

"It is alright, This Sesshomaru should not have said what he did either. I was angry that you insulted my person when in fact it is a privilege to be mated to a Lord not matter how the mating came about." he said while rubbing circles against her jaw with his thumb.

"I know but that does not matter to me. I don't care for any wealth or title that would come with being mated to you Sesshomaru. I want what every female wants from a mate; to love, care for and protect them." she said as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Youkai do not love, it would be a weakness. But I will care for and protect you Kagome." he said her name in a whisper.

"Love is not a weakness Sesshomaru. Love can give you strength to do things you normally could not. When you protect something you love Sesshomaru your strength can be unsurpassed." she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

The words of his father came to mind with her last sentence, 'Have you someone to protect?' Sesshomaru looked up to the sky with the Miko in his arm. 'Is this what you were trying to teach me father?' he wondered before shaking his head to dispel such thoughts, after all was not love that caused his father to go to Inuyasha's ningen mother and die? He ignored the voice in the back of his mind telling him that he was already dieing from his battle with Ryukotsusei.


	12. Face the Music

"talk"  
'thoughts'  
Miko - Priestess  
Youkai - Youkai  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 12  
Face the Music**

"What The FUCK!" an enraged Inuyasha screamed at the couple that was now engaged in a intimate embrace.

Sesshomaru had sensed him coming but did not care enough to remove himself from his mate 'the hanyou would find out either way. It will make it more believable if he bore witness to it with his own eyes.' he thought while getting a sardonic glee from the idea of his 'little brother' walking in on such a intimate moment between him and 'his miko'. sure it was mean not to warn the miko but 'oh well' he thought as he turned to his brother and there approaching group.

"hello Brother" Sesshomaru's baritone voice sounded through the clearing as Inuyasha and the rest of the group stare on in shock.

Inuyasha was soon out of his shock when he seen his brother wrap his arm around Kagome and she did not reject it, this enraged him "get the hell away from Kagome, you Bastard!" Inuyasha screeched while waving the Tessaiga in the air like a plaything.

There was nothing Sesshomaru hated more when he sees his brother waving their fathers memento sword around like a caveman would his bat. He stomped down his irritation at his brothers display, since this is not the time for such endeavors. He was pulled from his thoughts as his mate placed a hand on his arm to calm him then she moved to stand beside him.

When Inuyasha barged in on their 'moment' she as a little irritated that they were interrupted in such a nice moment, but fear quickly won out. She was not afraid for her mate, no. she was afraid for Inuyasha and how he would take the news. She knew he would see it as a betrayal but she could not help it, the damage was done. Now her place was no longer at his side, she belonged with her mate. She knew this but it did not make it hurt any less. She was startled out of her thoughts as she heard Inuyasha yell. She felt Sesshomaru's anger but she knew not how, placing a hand on his arm to calm him she stepped from her place behind him to beside him. She would not let him face Inuyasha alone because she was to cowardly to do it herself. 'now is time to face the music, Kagome.' she thought as she took a breath to speak.  
The silence in the clearing was unmanageable, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were starting to fidget lightly in suspense. They new what it looked like but none of them wanted to believe it. Only person who knew for sure what happened between them was Sango, but both Inuyasha and Miroku had their suspicions. Kagome's Voice startled each of them out of their own thoughts.

"Inuyasha, I am sorry but I have to go with Sesshomaru" 'there I said it' she thought immediately after she spoke the sentence that caused to flinch in response to her best friends words.

"WHAT?! What do you mean you have to go with him!" he asked pointing a clawed finger at Sesshomaru.

Kagome took a calming and steadying breath to speak "Sesshomaru and (short few second pause) and I we (another short pause) well you see (another pause) Sesshomaruandiarematedsomyplaceiswithhimbyhisside" she said the last part in one breath panting out the ending.

Sesshomaru if he was not annoyed at the situation would have found her antics amusing but alas he was not, he wanted to get out of that damnable hanyou's company. He could not stand to smell him any longer.

Inuyasha could not believe he heard what he thought he did, but to be sure "What did you say? I could not understand you gibberish" he said low in a defeated tone, he hoped he was wrong about what he heard.

Kagome sighed she new she was not going to get away with it that easily taking a deep breath she continued at normal speaking pace "I said. Sesshomaru and I are, well we are mated. My place is now by his side. I am sorry Inuyasha" she whispered her apologies knowing it will not make a difference now. She could see the pain and betrayal in his eyes as he looks at her disbelievingly.

Inuyasha could not believe it, no he would not believe it 'she wouldn't' was the thought was going through his mind at the moment. However the image of the embrace he just witnessed told him otherwise 'she did. But why?' he thought before he decided he would ask, there has to be more then he knew to the situation. "Why?" he asked his voice broken with emotion, he hated the sound of his own voice right now. He did not like to sound so weak in front of his hated brother but he could not help it. He Loved Her, Dammit! Yes he did love another as well, but of all the youkai she could have picked she picked his brother.

"We did not mean it to happen, it started on the day we all went through that spell. What I did not tell you was that every time we were near the same feeling arose and I was unable to help myself. I am so sorry I" she closed her eyes and exhaled feeling utterly emotionally drained, she felt a strong hand on her lower back and a warm wave of comfort flowed through her. She smiled up at her mate in a silent thanks for his support "Inuyasha, what happened, happened and we could do nothing to change it. Sesshomaru did not want to mark me, but his youkai did. I will not keep explaining to you what happened, the only thing that matters now is I am his mate. That will never change" she said standing her ground using the comfort her mate is sending her, she could feel pride flowing off her mate though she still did not know how this was possible. 'I was never able to tell his feelings before' she thought before shaking her head to clear her thoughts.

"what the hell do you mean 'I will not keep explaining to you what happened'? you better well start explaining this shit to me." she shouted in outrage. 'how dare she think to betray me then not offer me an explanation!' he thought fuming those in the clearing could see Inuyasha's aura crackling with anger.

Kagome flinched at his tone and his words, she just did not know what to say to make it better. There was no way to explain this to lessen the blow it will serve to her friend. "Inuyasha I said I was sorry. What did you expect me to wait around for you until you were ready to make a commitment to me and only me?" she asked watching the hanyou's face carefully, he eyes widened in surprise of what she saw. Then surprise gave away to anger, righteous anger "You did didn't you? You thought I would follow you around like a lovesick puppy. I can not believe you!" she said momentarily forgetting her betrayal as anger swiped over her, she could not believe the nerve of him! 'I doesn't matter anymore' she thought before she calmed down enough to speak again and tell him such "It does not matter anymore Inuyasha. I am no longer waiting for you to come around and I have been an idiot thus far for waiting as long as I had. I am sorry that he is your brother, but he makes me happy when we are together. You will have to learn to deal if you still want to be friends" she told him silently hoping he would choose to be her friend still, she really did love him if only as a brother.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head as she spoke, he was not listening though. All he heard was his own thoughts on the matter 'they would not be mates if Sesshomaru was dead' and he would be all to happy to kill him. He would never announce to the world that he wanted Kagome, nor would he announce this to her but he did. With that thought in mind he charged them, he was not to worried about Kagome he knew his brother would take her out of harms way, if she did not take herself that is.

The rest of the group watched with mixed feelings, Sango knew yes but she had no idea it was this serous. She did not know what to think of this new change. But she did not one thing, she loved Kagome as a sister and if she was happy then Sango would be happy for her.

Miroku knew something had happened between their miko and the Lord of the west he just had no idea that he had marked her as a mate. He knew that InuYoukai mated for life, and a true bond made out of love will extend her life to that of her mates if she finishes the bond. Miroku was very laid back so he really did not care either way, he had no opinion. He knew Sesshomaru would take good care of her, and protect her. He was lord of the west after all.

Shippo was scared, he was worried Kagome would leave him forever. He loved her like a mother, she acted as such. He did not want to lose another mother, and because of this he busted into tears. "No Kagome please don't leave us. I don't want to lose you too, please Kagome stay." he cried hoping to talk her into not leaving him. He loved Sango and Miroku he even held feelings for Inuyasha, but Kagome was his light in the dark. He could not bear to be left behind.

The group was a little taken back by the kits outburst. Kagome's eyes misted, she had forgotten how Shippo would handle this! How could she have forgotten something so important. Her kit lost his whole family, and now he thinks he is loosing her. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, 'what am I going to do about Shippo? I am the one in the group who takes care of him' she thought worriedly.

As if sensing her troubled thoughts Sesshomaru bend down to speak into her ear. His hot breath fanned her neck "if it is you wish the kit may join us, Rin would like the playmate." he whispered as he felt her joy and thankfulness through the link they shared due to being mated.

Kagome closed her eyes in relief, she could take him with her! Leaning into her mate to silently thank him until she can do it later she spoke "Shippo if you want you may come with us" she told him waiting for his reaction which was immediate.

Shippo ran from his perch upon Kerira into Kagome's open arms. "T-Thank you Sess- Sesshomaru-sama" Shippo cried happily from Kagome's arms. He knew if he was going to be allowed to stay he would have to behave and respect Sesshomaru. Which was fine with him after all Sesshomaru did not strike him as the type to be rude like Inuyasha. Which was the reason they never got along really well. He saw Sesshomaru nod his head in welcome before he looked to his mate.

"We leave now" he told her softly as she nodded in agreement.

"Ok" was her whispering reply to her mate. She turned to her friends once again "This is not a goodbye, it is a see you later. I do have a duty to the Shikon to complete after all." she said before stepping forward to hug her soul sister goodbye.

Sango heard her but was not happy with that goodbye so she warily ran to her sister "Oh Kagome I am going to miss you so much" she said while hugging her goodbye.

"I will miss you too! Give Miroku a hug for me, I do not want to risk his hands. He may lose it" she said looking over her shoulder to her mate hoping she would get the point.

She did. "Ya I will Kagome. Take care I will miss you. don't forget to come see us sometime. I still love you even though this is a big surprise." she added in a low whisper.

With their goodbyes settled she turned to follow her mate, before they could walk into the tree line an angry yell sounded from behind her.

"IYAAAA" screamed Inuyasha charging straight for them with Tessaiga out and ready to do rip his brother to shreds.


	13. Just a bad Day!

"Talking" 'thoughts' 0oooo0 - Scene Change or POV Change 

**Chapter 13 Just a Bad day **

This was just not her day! Have you ever had a day that you just wished you never woke up? Well today was that day for Kagome. It started off bad and Kagome knew it would end the same. 

First she wakes up in the greatest pain she had ever felt in her life, then gets snatched out of the well by an out of control youkai. Then later feel passion with a youkai she should hate with her entire being. Except she couldn't hate him, not even a little. She most certainly did not hate the calm and comforting feeling of his strong arms holding her close to a perfectly sculpted hard chest. Just like she did not detest the feeling of belong wanted when his body refused to release her after there passion was spent. In those moments she felt treasured, only to find out how utterly wrong she was. 

A simple conversation turned into a heated argument that hurt her feeling immensely. After all the years of rejection she endured thanks to the carelessness of Inuyasha there was not much more her fragile heart could take. Again she could not help but think that today was just not her day! 

Of course it got worse, she and her new mated mate up from there first tiff only to be disturbed by one pissed off hanyou! It was then that she knew thinks could not get any worse, the look of betrayal in his eyes the pain in his voice told her all she needed to know, she had just hurt her best friend immensely. A little voice in the back of her mind told her not to care, that he does it all the time to her in the form of Kikyo. But she knew, she knew it was not the same. Yes she did try to kill me and him for that matter but he was in love with her. All Kagome wanted to do was cry and feel sorry for herself, or maybe bitch and moan about how the day just plainly sucked! 

Kagome knew that she had jinxed herself, the moment the thought entered her head she knew she was doomed 'why did I have to think that things could not get any worst? Because clearly they could and was just about going to get worst.' she thought closing her eyes to calm her fried nerves. 

Kagome Heard an angry scream then seen a blur of red jump over her head towards her mate, "Inuyasha, NO!" she screamed, she knew Sesshomaru would not let his attack go unnoticed this time. 

Inuyasha could not believe this! He was in a state of total and utter shock, his brother just called Kagome his mate. He knew that when the spell was cast upon them all that he had deflowered her. He could smell it in her scent, that it no longer held the innocence. The sweet smell of her innocence was erased and replaced with a spicy scent that could only mean one thing, that she was a women now. He did not bring it up because he thought she would be ashamed of herself and he did not wish to make her feel worst. 

By judging the sight he just walked in on, he was wrong. Their intimate embrace spoke nothing of shame but of contentment and passion. They looked every bit the lovers they were and that hurt him more then he thought possible. He knew that he could not be with Kagome, not the way she deserves because of his attachment to Kikyo. That however did nothing to curb the pain and betrayal he felt at that moment. 'What a fucked up day!' he thought while looking at scene before him. 

People rightly called jealously a disease because once it caught it spread like wild fire until it consumed your entire being. He vaguely wondered if this is what Kagome felt like every time he would go to Kikyo but he quickly pushed the thought aside. He did not care at the moment how she felt, she had betrayed him in the worst possible way. She slept with and mated his brother and the fault could not be pinned on some magic spell. The blame was theirs and theirs alone. He wondered if his brother did this on purpose to piss him off, he had never hated his brother more then he did at that moment. 

His hate and anger swirled around him like a mighty tornado and all of that energy was directed at one being, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha leaped over Kagome as he charged towards his hated brother. He heard Kagome's screams but did not heed it, he knew what he was doing. He knew that by attacking Sesshomaru his challenge would be answered. Sesshomaru's pride would not allow him to just turn a cheek, and he was counting on this. 'I will kill the bastard and solve the problem' he thought in a rage. He did not care that this all happened because of a spell, not that he believed the excuse they had given for their repeat offenses. 'if the spell was still active then I would still be in love with Kagura. And I am not!' he thought as he came within striking distance of his hated half brother. 

Sesshomaru knew that Inuyasha was an idiot so his actions did not surprise him because he expected it, he was however glad that he did not need to worry about protecting his mate. It was clear Inuyasha wanted to kill him to free Kagome from there mating. Sesshomaru knew the hanyou loved his mate and would fight to keep her. She no longer belonged to Inuyasha, she never actually did. The virginity he took on their first coupling had proved that fact, he knew that Inuyasha had no real claim to the girl. That however did nothing to stop the feeling of resentment he felt for the hanyou. Inuyasha had everything he desired for himself, first it was the sword of their great and terrible father, now it was the love of his chosen female. He knew that Kagome loved the ignorant pup, even though they had mated it does not in anyway mean that her feelings for the hanyou had changed. he knew this and hated his brother all the more for it! 

He knew that fighting the whelp would hurt his mate, but Inuyasha made his bed now he must sleep in it. He however could not help but wonder where he loyalties will lie now, will she stick by her mate? Or will she protect the hanyou? He figured it was the latter and his anger kept piling. He could not understand it, he knew that she did not want to be his mate. So siding with his brother was something he should expect from her, but it was the thought of his mate siding with another male that enraged him. 

It was no longer about Kagome and Inuyasha as individual beings. It was about his chosen female siding with another male, a rival male that sent his inu in a rage. He could feel his beast pulling at his mental chains to kill the rival male and he almost gave into his blood lust in the desire for the same. He did not however, he was Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands and he did not lose control of himself in a fit of rage as other lowly youkai did. 

That however did not mean he was going to hold back. The toying with Inuyasha will stop now! This is no longer about a simple sword, this was about pride, honor and dignity and he would not allow Inuyasha the liberty of thinking he was his equal any longer. 

'if it is a fight you want Inuyasha, then it is fight you will receive.' he thought while dodging the crazy swing he turned to engage his brother in what he assumed a fight to the death. 


	14. Torn

"Talking"  
'thoughts'  
_Sounds_  
_**Inner Musing**_  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 14  
Torn**

_**Kagome watched as Inuyasha swung his sword wildly at the back of her mate Sesshomaru, the feeling she felt at that moment was horrible! She was scared! But what of she did not know, she could not choose.**_

She watched as Sesshomaru moved expertly out of the way of Inuyasha's wildly swinging Tessaiga, only to twist and deliver a fast moving fist in the direction of Inuyasha's head.

_**Was she afraid for Sesshomaru because Inuyasha was attacking him from behind? Was she scared that she might lose him? She could not tell. Did she really think that Inuyasha was good enough to sneak up on Sesshomaru…No! That was not it, she knew without a doubt that Sesshomaru was a great fighter in the art of the swords, having seen so herself.**_

_CRACK_

_**Was she afraid for Inuyasha? Did she really think so little of his skill that he would stand no chance at winning in a death match? She knew that Inuyasha would not stop unless he was dead. Meaning Sesshomaru has to kill him or risk the safety of his pack.**_

A deafening crack sounded and echoed in the clearing, leaving Kagome to flinch from the sound. She wanted to yell out to him.

_**She loved Inuyasha so much, so why it is the thought of being without Sesshomaru made something in her chest tighten in pain? Did she love Sesshomaru too? Was that why she felt so nervous right now? She was stuck she did not know how to feel, her heart was torn in two, immobilizing her in absolute fear. She felt herself growing weak, her body was using too much energy. She did not understand what was happening.**_

She watched as Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha. She watched as Inuyasha was thrown into the defensive.

_**Kagome was stressed out! She was torn between a rock and a hard place, what was she to do? Normally she would not have this problem, but nothing would ever be normal again. She knew this, which was why she was so tense. She could not tell left from right at the moment**_

She watched as both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru leapt through the air towards each other. Clearly they intended to kill each other.

_**She did not know who to scream for, she was so confused. Part of her told her to scream for her mate, telling her that her loyalties should belong to him now. He was after all her husband…er…mate. However the other part was telling her to scream for Inuyasha, that she would betray him if she did not, telling her that she had promised him to remain by him. She opened her mouth to speak.**_

"AHHHHHH!" screamed a feminine voice in pain. The two fighters cringed at the sound of her pained scream. Temporarily ceasing the fight to find the female they were fighting for screaming from pain. They both rushed towards her with their youkai speed.

The most horrible pain erupted from her and she could not stop the scream that passed her lips. She felt like her body was being sliced from the inside, her powers and energy being drained. She then doubled over in pain as she watched the brothers rushing towards her, that was the last thing she saw before blackness overcame everything.

_**0oooo0**_

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru rushed towards her. Sesshomaru noticed something that was not there before; s new scent that weaved through her. He knew that the new scent was, but what he did not know was how it was so strong. If the strength of the smell was telling him anything it would be that she was impregnated upon their first coupling. 'How could I have not noticed before?' he thought as he reached Kagome before Inuyasha. He caught her before she could fall to the ground. It was not until he had her in his arms did he know the answer to his question 'Her powers are concealing the scent, the scent of her powers were fading as the new scent was being revealed. Her miko powers hid the scent of the pup with in her.' he thought as he lifted her to his chest protectively while growling at Inuyasha to back away from him and his mate who was with child. An idea came to him as he realized the action he just did.

The Idea was one he could understand, one that would explain why his beast acted as it did. Did his beast already know of the pup subconsciously and in turn took the female that provided him with an heir? But wouldn't his beast know it would be a hanyou, and therefore not a very strong child? Hanyou were weak, they could never hope to accomplish what that of a full blooded youkai could.

Inuyasha heard the growl and understood the intent, warnings to stay away. The true meaning however was lost to him, his ningen blood had taken that part of him. He could not communicate with his own kind in their truest form.

The growl did nothing to scare him and he pointed Tessaiga at his brother holding Kagome "Give her back, you bastard! She is not your property. You don't deserve her!" scowled Inuyasha at his half brother.

Sesshomaru's lips tilted in a sneer at the insult, all the while still holding Kagome protectively within his arms. He could not get his inu to loosen his grip on the girl, now that his youkai knew she was pupped he would protect her fiercely.

The protective urge powered his blood, he felt unstoppable. His aura flared to new heights, his power felt like it tripled. He had never felt so strong, he wondered why. 'Do you have someone to protect?' his father's words came back to him. 'Could it be?' he thought as he marveled in the strength he could feel within himself. It was a strength that he normally felt while in his true form plus so much more. The power was normally too strong to maintain in the ningen form he adapted… Now he felt that strength within his humanlike form and his eyes were as clear as day. This proved that his youkai did not take over, his youkai understood that he needed to think clearly to make sure it's mate was safe. He could not put her down and risk the hanyou hurting her. Because of this he could not fight him with her cradled within his arms unconscious.

The only proof given that he was in full use of his youkai powers was the tremendous howl that sounded from the inu. The sound was so loud it spoke of much danger; the meaning of the growl was death to any near, leave. The very terrifying sound made the hairs on Inuyasha's neck stand on end.

All youkai and forest animals within hearing range vacated the area with frightful haste. The power and size of his aura and the feel of his power had them running for their lives. All were hoping not to be next in line for that creature's victim.


	15. Welcome New Lady Of the Western Lands

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I Sounds /I 

I b Inner Musing /b /I 

b 0oooo0 /b - Scene Change or POV Change

b Chapter 15

To The West, Welcome The New Lady Of the Western Lards! /b 

Sesshomaru kept true to his word, at sunrise he gently shook Kagome awake. Or at least he attempted to and was currently failing miserably.

Kagome groaned in her sleeping state she was tired she so did not want to wake up right now so "Mom I don't feel so good, please call school and tell them I am not coming in today" she said groggily while attempting to swat away the hand shaking her.

"Miko, I am not your mother" a firm clearly masculine voice sounded close to her ears. She jumped slightly in alarm for a moment she forgot where she was which only served to scare the crap out of her.

"Sesshomaru, Oh God you scared me half to death" she said while she hold a hand to her heart trying to calm the frantic beating. When she looked at her mate and seen the questioning look he gave her she laughed nervously "Ah never mind it is a term where I come from" she told him when she realized he took it seriously.

"Come we leave now" he stated before standing and taking her with him. Standing tall with his miko mate still in his arms he surveys the surroundings with his youkai senses. Sensing no dangers he placed Kagome on her feet.

b 0ooo0 /b 

The journey 'home' was uneventful he flew the whole way holding her possessively at his side. There was no nice chit chat only utter silence and it was killing her. Kagome strived in a social scene, she was an avid talker she enjoyed it. Imagine her disappointment in learning it was a futile effort to try and engage Sesshomaru in a nice conversation that was not of utter importance.

So there she sat on his youki cloud with a dissatisfied pout. 'it must be the hormones' she thought while wondering how far along she was at the moment. 'how long to ningen's take to give birth to a hanyou child?' she thought as she realized she had no clue what so ever. She was still a little wary about Sesshomaru and how he would act towards his hanyou son or daughter. She would not allow him to degrade the child for being born something it could not help 'the child did not ask to be born after all' she thought irritably the loss of friendly conversation was making her thoughts darken with worry.

Sesshomaru stood tall the perfect sculpture of stoic perfection, he looked out the corner of his eyes to his mate. He could sense her mood changes and was curious, he did not know how one could live with all the emotional turmoil she was now showing him unintentionally. He wondered if it was because of her being pregnant, he did remember what Izayoi was like in her pregnant months. She was moody, and her emotions changed faster then he had cared to remember. She was quicker to sadden, quicker to anger and a hell of a lot more hungrier.

He did not know what he was going to do with her once they arrived at their home. He would need to introduce her to the guards and servants so one of them to not get an idea about her. He would hate to have to kill a servant or a guard because she had a knack for attracting male youkai's to her like a moth to a flame. He never really did understand why she attracted such attention but seeing as how she attracted him he could not deny the truth in the claim his mind made.

He was not looking forward to the outburst that was sure to happen with the news of him taking a ningen mate never mind the fact that she is also a miko of high standing. He did not care what anyone thought because if they did not like it he could just as easily kill them for their error in judgment.

The shadowed outline of a castle came into view, Kagome could not believe the grand scale of it. She knew now without a doubt that this was not standing in the modern times. Because if it was she would know about it. "This is your home Sesshomaru?" she asked in shy awe.

Looking out of the corner of his eyes he replied "Yes this is our home" he replied while stressing the our part.

'Our' it echoed in her head since he said it. She could not believe it, that this castle was her home. It was then that the situation she was now in hit her full force 'OH MY GOD! I am the LADY OF THE WESTERN LANDS!' now why did that piece of information not come to her sooner?

Now she was nervous she knew nothing of youkai politics, and only a little about it from her time. 'I am so screwed' she thought while imagining the faces of the other lords when they meet Sesshomaru's ningen mate who knew nothing of their ways. Shifting nervously she looked at Sesshomaru "Sesshomaru, I am sure you are aware but I know nothing of youkai politics and that fact makes me nervous. I was hoping that maybe you had a library that I could use to learn as much as I can until I have to meet the other lords. I do not want to embarrass you by not knowing anything about anything." she told nervously hoping he would not deny her wish, she knew that woman in this era were uneducated and she silently hoped he was on one of the many males that like his woman that way.

He was surprised by her admission to say the least, he knew she would not have known anything about being the mate of a lord because she was not raised with the knowledge. But knowing that she wished to learn without him even having to ask her, he knew that she had saved him a headache. He knew that she would need to learn a few things, he did not know if she was educated or not. He was relieved to learn that evidently she could read, that was one less thing on his list of things to do. 'there was a great deal about his mate that he did not know. Like who her family was or where she was from because he could tell she was not from Japan even though she spoke it excellently. She had strange mannerisms and a different idea of modesty 'really what being would allow their daughter to leave her home dressed in such short skirts and tight haori?' that was a question he asked himself many times.

As he was musing about the inevitable meeting of his mate and the lords he decided that maybe he should learn exactly how educated his mate really was. It would not due to have a simpleton as a mate. He was highly educated, being taught by the most accomplished scholars of his time. His library was the largest of all the lords, his thrust for power also was transferred to a thirst for knowledge, he did not like to be ignorant about anything.

Turning to his mate he regarded her for a moment before inclining his head slightly "you can have full access to my library if that is your wish." he told her before once again turning his attention towards the approach of his castle.

Sighing in relief she could not help but feel a little better. At least now she knows he has nothing against an educated women. Which was a good thing because she was highly educated in comparison to the people of this era. She silently wondered what it would be like to have a educated debate with Sesshomaru, 'would he surprise her with his wealth of knowledge or would he actually not be very educated himself. Except of course when it comes to battle plans and lordly duties.

The rest of the hour was spent in silence both to submerged in there own thoughts to voice any comment aloud. The silence was not intimidating or uncomfortable rather it was a contented silence, both satisfied with the current mood.

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard and his cloud dispersed from under their feet, but he kept a good hold on her so she would not trip or fall. the servants all stopped what they were doing to approach the Lord of the castle and bow in respect. Each and everyone of them looking at the ningen women in his arms, they were to scared to comment about it but they knew.

Anyone with a decent nose could tell his scent blanketed hers, mingled and mixed with it. They were intimate not very long ago, even though their actions was most likely washed away in a bath. They knew his lord despised unseemliness and no doubt made the ningen bath, they all thought along the same thing. Their lord just brought home a ningen for his harem, it did not strike them strange that he did not in fact have a harem they just assumed he was going to.

Hushed whispers soon filled the court yard and the birth of rumors were made.

Sesshomaru could hear the whispers of his servants but paid them no heed, they were after all only servants. "Misami" Sesshomaru said in a soft commanding tone as a kitsune youkai stepped forward.

Misami was a kijo that looked to be 16 years old in ningen years. She had dark auburn hair and green eyes and wore a plain grey kimono. She stepped forward then bowed low while speaking "Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked awaiting her orders.

Sesshomaru eyed the kijo intensively making her fidget nervously from the attention "You will be Kagome's Personal Assistant. My mate (series of gasps could be heard) can have full access to any part of the castle she wishes. She will also need a few kimono's made and have a ladies closet brought into our room." he told her abruptly his voice smooth and calm as he stands beside his mate.

They could not believe it! She was not a concubine, she was his mate! He mated a ningen, just like his father! The females were enraged that such a fine specimen of the inu male species was now off the market because he mated a ningen. The males were in awe, they all thought around the same thing 'she must be amazing to have gained the attention of one such as their lord considering his hate of her kind it was indeed strange.'

Kagome stood beside her mate not speaking or moving she was at a loss of what to do, she was extremely nervous. She knew first impressions were everything and she did NOT want to screw it up and look stupid! She could have cried when she heard the whispers of her being a concubine for the harem. 'they spoke as if Sesshomaru had one already!' she thought while remembering that he had told her in a round about way he did not have a harem. 'so why were they talking like he did?' she asked herself silently while observing the servants and the females hateful glares. In response she held her head high and stepped closer to her mate, in which he responded by placing a clawed hand around her on her waist.


	16. A Mother's Problem

"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
_Sounds_  
_**Inner Musing**_  
**0oooo0** - Scene Change or POV Change

**Chapter 16  
A Mother's Problem**

The wind whispered of his mothers knowledge to his most recent actions, warning him that he was to return home or face her wrath. The chilling feeling that the warn held was what made his wings pump more furiously to reach his goal faster.

He had left the ningen's and youkai's he had toyed with before any of them had left the clearing. He knew it was a long journey home and knew not to waist time, his mother raises him with a strict but loving hand and he knew better then to cross her when she was angry. Cupid may have been 200 years old, but he still held the mindset of a ten year old. He knew his mother would be angry when he left the castle, but he could not help himself. He had not release an arrow in two years and the pent up energy was wearing him thin he needed to expel it somehow; didn't she understand?

No she probably did not understand after all she was a goddess filled with neutral energies; the powers of love. His blood however was made of two fighting energies; that of light and that of dark. His father was the god of war Mercury, his mother was the goddess of Love Venus it would make sense that the warring energies inside of himself will need an outlet. He did not do it often, normally he had no need to his mother was after all a very jealous woman. She often sent him on missions to use his arrows on overtly beautiful mortal women, when even one was to known for her beauty he was scent to make sure she fell an love with an oaf.

'So mother had no right to complain so much!' he thought trying to make excuses for his actions.

It did not take Cupid very long to reach his home as the silhouette of the white castle came into his view. He did not get out much but when he did he missed his home dearly, maybe it was a result of never having before felt true freedom? It was an answer he feared he would never know.

"CUPID, You had better have a good explanation for where you went boy!" His mother Venus bellowed from the entrance of the castle. She was really a sight to behold in all her angered glory, her eyes flashing dangerously while a cloudy look came over her eyes resembling that of a thunder storm.

Cupid landed a good feet away from his mother and bowed to her knowing how angry she was "Mother I am sorry, I had to." he said softly his bangs shadowing his eyes as he peered up to her through his lashes.

"Had to? Had to what exactly. You know what happened the last time you 'had to' do something!" she said crossing her hands over her chest taking a annoyed motherly stance.

"Mother my energies where wearing me thin I needed to do something to use them up. I did go far away so not to bother you." he told her hopping to appease her anger.

It did not, that comment only served to anger her more "You went elsewhere? You say you do not want to be a bother but you go somewhere my powers are not able? We rule over Rome, just like my counter part rules over Greece. Where did you go Boy?" his mother asked in a low and angered tone.

"Japan" the guilty voice of Cupid sounded to his mother as her face stilled with her overflowing anger.

"JAPAN!! You mean to say you flew all the way to JAPAN! NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE GODDESS OF LOVE BENZAITEN. Do you have any idea the trouble you just caused Cupid?" she asked the question with false calm while looking at her son.

"No mother I am sorry" he said in a defeated tone, his mother never yells how bad could this Benzaiten really be? He had a feeling he was about to find out.

"No well let me tell you, the Japanese God and Goddesses do not allow their children free rein over the lands as we do here and in Greece. In Japan the Females and Children are seen but not heard! The goddess Benzaiten is not a very pleasant goddess of Love, you could have very well started a war amongst the gods! You had better pray that you did not effect anyone to important to the fates they had set up for there people." she told him before she turned and stormed off. Before she was out of site her voice was heard again "I have to go and fix your mistakes yet again Cupid, this every well be the last time or I will no longer protect you from the wraths of the other deities."

The threat was clear to Cupid just what she meant, he knew the problems but when he caused it he could not bring himself to care. Picking himself up off the stairs he was bowing at he walked into the castle to retire for the night.

**0ooo0**

The morning came fast and the castle was booming with servants preparing for the departure of the Goddess. The goddess herself was within her treasure room, it was a custom when entering the regions of another gods rule to enter baring gifts. It was fairly simple for her to decide what she would give the goddess. She would give her something that was unattainable where she ruled, she would give the goddess a good size of the famed Ambrosia.

Ambrosia is the food of the gods in Rome and also in Greece, it would grant immortality on whoever consumes it. She would need to warn the goddess though, that it can not be given to a mortal that has already been gifted with power from a god, such as priests or priestesses because it will turn that being into a god. It is a dangerous gift to give, but it was a large mess her son had made. It may have been the only thing she had that would appease the goddess, she knew not of what interested the goddess Benzaiten.

With the Ambrosia in hand she whispered an incantation only known to gods, she knew her servants would send the supplies she would need later.

Her travels to the heavens of Japan had begun. 


	17. Turning back time

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Sounds  
**Inner Musing  
0oooo0 - Scene Change or POV Change**

Chapter 17  
Turning back time

As the world fell asleep the goddess went to work on the streams of time. It was a simple task she perfected centuries ago, her experience with her son made sure of such. Venus floated mid air above the clearing that would serve as the battle ground where it all started. She watched as blurs turned into people. Once all the beings were within the clearing she stopped her rewind of time and allowed it to begin once again.

0ooo0

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" yelled an angry Inuyasha while he jumped forward pulling his sword from its sheath and transforming it. "If it's Tessaiga you can forget it!" he spat before he charged rashly at the calm stoic youkai.

The group watched from the sidelines. They were well used to the warring brothers and their quarrels so they would only intervene when necessary. In other words if Inuyasha was going to be killed they were ready to stop it before that could happen. Kagome readied her bow and pulled an arrow out of her quiver to be ready if needed.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha brashly charged him, 'He will never learn.' he thought while he pulled Toukijin from its sheath. The sounds of metal clashing filled the air as Inuyasha swung and Sesshomaru blocked, or Sesshomaru sliced and Inuyasha blocked. Back and forth, they fought. Cuts here and scrapes there on Inuyasha while Sesshomaru was perfectly uninjured.

_Cling_

Clash

Cling

"Bastard!" Screamed a pissed off Inuyasha as he wiped the blood from his brow onto his haori sleeve.

Sesshomaru stood stoic and emotionless like the warrior all knew he was; Inuyasha's comment not even bristling him. He thrust his katana at Inuyasha and he jumped out of the way, Sesshomaru could not deny that his hanyou half brother had indeed gotten a little bit better even if it made no difference against one such as him. Deciding he had seen enough he choose to end it quickly. Using his youki whip he sent it at Inuyasha catching his wrist and it then wrapping around it.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha screamed in pain as Sesshomaru's poison was now burning into the flesh of his wrist.

At Inuyasha's pained scream Kagome made her move, notching the arrow in the bow she took aim. Kagome did not want to kill Sesshomaru, just stop him. She stared down her arrow tip at Sesshomaru, her bow string pulled taut she released. The arrow flew towards the fighting brothers a pink hue took hold while it flew through the air grazing Sesshomaru's left stub.

Sesshomaru looked at the miko who dared to shot an arrow at him. He knew the miko was an excellent shot having seen so himself he silently wondered why she missed. He could not help the thought that came to his head 'Did she mean to miss?' it infuriated him to no end, but the question he asked himself also made sure he was curious of the miko.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled momentarily taking his eyes off his half brother too look towards his companion, he did not need Sesshomaru to switch targets.

"You should never take your eyes off your opponent half breed." Sesshomaru mocked sarcastically as his fist flew into Inuyasha's face. Now with Inuyasha knocked unconscious he looked toward the miko who shot at him.

Miroku and Sango saw where Sesshomaru's gaze had rested and both jumped into action standing in front of their friend to protect her. They both were poised and ready to fight to the death if need be.

Sesshomaru watched as the Taijiya and the houshi stood in front of the miko as if they could stop him. He found it amusing, but honorable all the same. He knew that they both would fight him to the very end to protect their friend. It was strange he had never met creatures with such loyalty and the fact that they were ningen was even stranger. In all his experience with the species they were selfish cowards the lot of them; except these three. He decided then that he would leave for now.

So with nothing else to challenge him Sesshomaru turned and left the clearing, only this time not with the virginity of Kagome but with a curious anger of her.

The End of Part 1


End file.
